Dads vs Crushes
by SugarButterfly432
Summary: Sequel to Heroic Father Figures. Izuku finds herself going dates with cute but kind boys. However, her overprotective teachers aren't giving her up so easily. Can Izuku's crushes manage to survive the overprotective heroes or will they be too scare to come anywhere near Izuku ever again?
1. The Winter Festival

**Hello, everyone! Your girl's back to make the sequel to my fanfiction Heroic Father Figures. Thank you all so much for kindly waiting for this sequel to happen. You all get the title. Izuku's dads will have to face their biggest and scariest battle now: seeing Izuku having crushes on boys!**

* * *

The nightly sky sparkled with twinkling stars as Izuku and Ikki walk down the path to the festival. The festival was being held at the park where the two teenagers could see the shy. Since it was still winter, Ikki was wearing a black scarf to himself warm until it was time to go home.

Once they reach the event, Izuku grasps in awestruck of the scene before her. There many games and food stands. There were also snow statures of Pro Heroes and anime characters. The green haired could see some snow statures of her teachers at U.A. Suddenly, Ikki pulled her along as he ran to where the games were at.

"Come on, Izu-san. The games are over there," Ikki said as he tagged her along.

Izuku blushed since Ikki was holding her hand in his. Remembering her uncle had always told her and her cousins that some of the games could be rigged, so they had to be careful when they play this games.

"Ikki, we should be careful with this games. My uncle told some of them could be rigged," She said worryingly.

Ikki turn and look at her with a gentle smile, "I know, Izuku-san. But I just want to win a prize for you," He said sweetly.

"Ikki," That's all Izuku could say to her crush.

They went to a Ningyo Sukui stand. Izuku watch as Ikki carefully tried to scoop up a tiny All Might toy from the water. Ikki had managed to scoop it up without having his scooper ripped through. The black haired boy give his neighbor the toy. Izuku love it. It was so cute. She giggle as she couldn't help but keep looking at her toy. Ikki was so kind to win this for her.

"Thank you so much, Ikki," Izuku said smiling at him.

"You're welcome, Izuku-san. I figured it's something you will like," Ikki said.

The two kept walking until Izuku spotted another game stand. It was a Senbonbiki stand. The green haired girl always wanted to try it out for awhile.

"Ikki, I always to try this game out. I wonder if I'm lucky if I try it myself?" Izuku said as walk over to the stand.

"Go on, Izuku-san. Try it," Ikki said to her.

Izuku pulled the string and pop came out a teddy bear. It was in a creamy color and with a baby blue ribbon on its' neck. There's was also a pink heart shaped mark on its' right eye. The boy was adorable looking. It was also extremely soft as well.

"Wow! I guess it was your lucky day," Ikki said laughing.

Soon, they went over to a food stand and brought some yakitori for themselves. Izuku was really having a good time with Ikki. He had always been so kind to her ever since they were kids. They may haven't been in the class or grade, but Ikki did protected from bullies whenever he saw her getting picked on at school. However, since Ikki was a year older than her, he would leave to middle and high school after he graduation. This was the reason Izuku had a crush on him: He's so kind to her and her family. Even before she had One For All, Ikki never judged her for being quirkless.

However, Izuku knows that Ikki doesn't feel the same way about her. He had always seen her like a little sister. Someone that needed to be protected and watched over. But there was another reason for her of asking Ikki to go the festival with her. It wasn't just because she liked him. There's another reason for her of doing this.

"Ikki, what are your plans for the future?" Izuku ask her crush.

Ikki stopped eating his yakitori and look at her for a few minutes. This was a serious question. She was going to be a Pro Hero who brings smiles to people's faces. Izuku knows what Ikki wanted to be, but his father didn't approve of it.

"You know my dreams, Izu-san. I always wanted to be a manga writer," Ikki said before finishing up his yakitori.

Ever since they were kids, Ikki could only say that he wanted to become manga writer one day and write stories of grey morels. Unfortunately, Ikki's father wanted him to become news reporter instead. He always say that a reporter makes more money than some weirdo manga writer who are wasting their lives away some unrealistic stories.

Now that Izuku and Ikki are in high school with Ikki soon entering his third year, their lives might drift apart before they realize it. This was why Izuku decided to asked Ikki out, to tell him how she feels before she might not get to.

"Ikki, there's something I want to tell you," She said while blushing madly.

"Izuku-san, are you alright?" He asked her.

_"I have loved you since we were little kids, Ikki," _Izuku thought to herself. But she didn't said it out loud.

"Nothing, Ikki," She lied.

The little green haired girl didn't have the strength to tell the boy she loved her true feelings. Maybe she never will. After all, he's so handsome while she's so plain looking unlike the other girls in his class.

While they were talking, a certain group of men were spying on the two. The male teachers of U.A. had been watching the two teenagers to see if they were doing anything they're not supposed to do. Especially, since Izuku's too young for any of that.

"Okay, it looks they have been talking for now," Eraser Head said.

"That's how it all starts out. But before you know it, he got her trap in his dirty little claws!" Hound Dog shouting while he began to growl of just the thought of that boy harming his tiny student.

"That boy making Midoriya uncomfortable. I seen it with a few boys with my own eyes," Vlad King said.

"Young Midoriya, why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with someone I didn't know?" All Might asked himself.

"I wonder if the boy goes to low class hero school since only the best could even have relationships with our wonderful students," Nezu said with a scary smile on his face.

"Normally, I hate to canceled an episode of my show, but if he does something to my little listener, he'll have a two day show with me," Present Mic said.

"I trust Midoriya, it's this kid I don't trust," Snipe said worryingly.

"If he does hurt her, I'll make a good meal for her to make her feel better so that she's forgets all about him," Lunch-Rush said.

"Since this kid didn't did anything wrong _yet, _I think Hatsume will love to have someone to help her with her in the Support Department," Power Loader said.

"I was hoping to ask her to go karaoke again tonight," Ectoplasm said.

"I was also going to surprise her by showing I got tickets for her ballet show next month for us to see her," Cementoss said as he pulled out tickets for Izuku's show next month from now.

It getting colder than they got here. Lucky, there some small fire bums for people to use. Izuku and Ikki got closer to keep warm. Ikki looked at his neighbor for a minute before unwrapping his scarf and placed it on her. Much to her surprise and her teachers' horror. The blacked haired boy pulled the green haired girl closer to him than she actually was.

"Are you warmer, Izuku-san?" Ikki asked her in a gentle tone.

Izuku didn't say anything but nodded. Ikki looked at her for a few more minutes before kissing her forehead. Izuku was blushing madly. She wondered if she was dreaming everything.

"I should take you back to school before I have you get in trouble, Izu-san," He said.

"Alright, Ikki," Izuku said.

The two walked back to U.A. Izuku couldn't help smile. Her crush had kissed her on the forehead. It was better than nothing. She didn't know who to talk to.

"Izuku-san, early there was something you wanted to tell me. What was it?" Ikki asked.

Izuku was blushing again. Maybe now was the time to him how she truly feels. She'll have to live whatever he has to say to her. Whatever he likes her or not in that way.

"Ikki, I really care about you," She said.

"I care about you, too," Ikki said. However, he was confused on why did she wanted to tell him that.

"No, I really..."

But before Izuku say more, a light was shine on them both. Izuku felt she could die from embarrassment since she knows who it was. Her male teachers had caught them both. She hoped that they won't scare Ikki off. Matter in fact, she wondered if Ikki could stand up to a group of superheroes like her family did.

* * *

**I hope you all this enjoy this story. Izuku will more crushes. You all will have to watch and wait to see how the dads will react to them. Please, wish them luck. They all gonna need it now than anything. **


	2. Meeting her dads

**Hello, everyone. Back to make the chapter that you been waiting for. I just hope you're all ready to read about Izuku getting crushes while her teachers/fathers are just trying to protect her heart from getting hurt.**

* * *

Izuku blush as she covered her face with her hands while Ikki couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never seen All Might up this close before. Even thought the former number 1 hero now look like a skeleton, the man still had such a strong aura around him.

"All Might! I'm honored to meet you in person, sir!" Ikki said respectful as he bow a few times.

All Might merely stared at the boy who took his little student on a date. He couldn't help feel sad that Young Midoriya didn't tell him that she was going out with someone. He felt that she didn't want him to embarrassed her in front of this young man.

Nezu cleared his throat to get Izuku's attention. He will deal with this boy later, but Izuku was finally home at least. Since he and the others were watching their little date from afar, they know he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to do to her. Even if the young man indeed did something, they'll know and will give a long talk on how to respect women.

"Midoriya, it's almost curfew. Please, return to your dorm," Nezu said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yes, sir," She said as she bow.

"Goodnight, Ikki. Thank you for coming with me to the festival," Izuku said to her crush.

Ikki smiled at her as he riffed her soft hair.

"It's no problem, Izuku-san. I'm just glad that I got to spend time with my favorite girl," He said.

Izuku blushed when he said that to her. Her being his favorite girl. Surely he didn't really mean that. There has to be a girl that was better that her who could make him happy.

However, she felt a pair of hands gently pulling her away from Ikki. She realized that they belonged to her teacher Easer Head who took her back to her dorm. This is so embarrassing. She just hope that her teachers won't scared off Ikki. They're heroes after all. Heroes don't scare off teenage boys who try to date their daughters. However, Izuku didn't know she mutter this quietly while Easer Head had heard her.

"See you later, Izu-san!" Ikki cried out to her as he walk away and waved to her.

* * *

_Class 1A dorm_

"Deku-chan, tell us about your date," Ochaco said to her best friend who just get back to the dorm.

Izuku blushed since she remember her date so well. It felt a dream. She finally went out with her neighbor after so long. Ikki had been so kind to her during the whole time. He got her tiny All Might toy and her new teddy bear.

"Wow! These are so cute! Your boyfriend must be so kind, Izuku-chan!" Toru said.

"Toru-chan, he's not my boyfriend! I mean, he's a boy and a friend! But he's not my boyfriend!" Izuku said while she felt could pass put from all of this embarrassment.

"Relax, Izuku-chan. I'm just teasing," Toru said.

Izuku sigh in relief. This was getting too much for her to handle. Why was everyone getting involved in her love life all of sudden? This was just embarrassing for her. At least her family respect her life choices. Her uncle did say he trusted her with a boy if he knows said boy.

"My date with Ikki was wonderful. He made feel so safe and calm. He made me feel that way since we were kids," Izuku said as a blush appeared on her pretty face.

"Wait? You know this guy since you were a kid?" Mina asked curiously.

Izuku merely nodded with a dreamy look on her face. Remembering when she first met him when she and her mother moved in with her uncle. His father kindly introduce her to his son. Even after telling Ikki that she was quirkless, he never made fun of her or picked on her like Kacchan did. He was always so kind and gentle towards her. Before long, Izuku realized that she was in love with her neighbor.

"Looks like someone has it bad," Mina said to Toru.

Izuku truly feel like she could die from all of this. However, it was nice to talk to her friends about this.

"Well, I guess Bakugo and Shoto-kun have another rival," Kyoka said as she play with her earphones.

"If I remember correctly, you also told he's your neighbor as well. That's mean he's also from a high class family, too," Momo said.

"Yeah. Ikki's dad's businessman and he's actually a good friend with my uncle," Izuku said.

"Hey, Deku! Some shit head told me you went on a date with some nobody!" Katsuki Bakugo shouted angrily as he entered the room.

Izuku turn around in terror to see her childhood friend and rival was coming towards her. She was shaking like a leaf when he got close to her and the other girls. However, Ochaco and the other girls blocked Bakugo from getting close to her. Showing how much they came since the beginning. They're heroes, so a jealous guy won't scare them. Much.

"Katsuki Bakugo, this behavior towards a female student will not do," Momo said.

"Izuku-san is not your toy to play with," Kyoka said.

Bakugo wasn't happy to see that the girls of the class won't let him see Izuku. But he knows that Aizawa-sensei was in the dorm to check on the students. He didn't want to cause a scene to make the teachers notice something was wrong.

"Tch! Fine. But this isn't over yet, Deku. I'm gonna find out who's the dumbass who went out with you," The blonde teen said.

Izuku didn't know if she should had to told Kacchan that she went out with Ikki. But she decided it was probably the best not to tell him since the boys didn't got along with each other.

"Deku-chan, are okay?" Ochaco asked as she hugged the green haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks, guys," Izuku said with a feeling that made her feel so blissed to see that her friends had helped with dealing Kacchan for her.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you like the second chapter I've made for you all. I also hope you guys like the female friendship scene I've put in this chapter for you all. **


	3. Kidnapped Crush

**Hello, everyone. Here's the chapter you all been waiting for. A special thanks for a reviewer who give me this idea for this chapter. Please, tell me if they're ooc. Now let's get to the story.**

* * *

Ikki woke up with a really bad headache. He honestly felt like he has been sleeping on a chair while sitting up straight. His eyesight was still a bit blurry. He should probably ask his dad to give him some painkillers to stop this headache.

"Man, I feel like something hit my head," Ikki said as he got up. Or at least he tried to.

However, as he became more awake, Ikki finally realize that he was strapped to a chair with black leather tying up his wrists, legs and waist. Freaking out, Ikki wonder why he was tie to a chair. He soon realize that he wasn't in his room, or house either. He was a really dark room with the only light was above black haired boy soon was afraid. His first thought was that he was being prank. His friends must have decided to play a prank that is going a bit too far to be funny.

"Guys, come on. This isn't funny," Ikki said as he struggle with the leather.

But it was no use. This was some strong leather. His friends must had spend a lot of money to get some good leather so he won't break free. Guess his friends really wanted to be scared.

"Okay, guys, this is going too far. Can we quit with the joke already?" Ikki ask.

But the longer he was in the room, the longer he finally realize that this wasn't a prank at all. Ikki soon began to feel afraid. He finally accepted that he has been kidnapped. He began to struggle again. There was no way he's going to be some kidnapped kid that was going to be crying the whole time. Whoever kidnapped him, took the wrong guy to take.

Now he remembered what happened. Ikki was walking in his neighborhood after dropping Izuku off at her school when he felt something hit his heard hard. Then everything went black. But he did felt was in a moving car.

Ikki's first thought was that the reason he was kidnapped was because of his dad's money. His dad is a very successful businessman who makes a lot money in a year. This actually aggravate Ikki. The fact he was being held captive for ransom for his dad's money really pissed him off.

"Okay. Whoever the hell you are, do you think I could care if you're after my dad's money? Take it! I don't care!" Ikki shouted loudly.

Seemed to have been an hour since Ikki didn't know what time it was. Ikki couldn't help but wonder how's everyone is most likely had been reporting missing. His dad would probably try to take the day off to look for him. Izuku would be so worry sick that she probably will ask her school to help search for him since they're neighbors and close childhood friends. Ikki couldn't stop thinking how she'll search nonstop until she found him.

_"Sorry to keep you waiting, Ikki Mori," _A deep voice said.

Ikki turn to see who it was but there was no one there. It was just himself in the room. Ikki thought he must be going crazy. Being alone in this room might has made him hearing voices in his head.

"Hello? Who's there?" Ikki ask a bit scared.

_"You have nothing to worry about, Mori-san. We're just making sure that you're comfortable in your chair," _Another deep voice said.

"Just who are you people?! What do you all want with me?!" Ikki ask while he tried to get out of the chair.

_"We just want you to tell us about Izuku Midoriya. Like what's your relationship with her? And how do you feel about her?" _A third voice explain to him.

"Wait. What?" Ikki said.

This was confusing. He was kidnapped by a group of unknown people so they could get him to tell them about Izuku. This wasn't what he expected the whole time he was here for God knows how long. But that won't change the fact he won't tell them about Izuku.

"Why would I tell you bastards about Izuku-san. What you all want with her?" Ikki said while trying to act scared.

_"That's none of your business, young man. You will tell us what is your relationship with the girl. Or you will never see the light of day again,"_ A much deeper voice said seriously.

Ikki didn't got why would a group of villains will want to know his relationship with Izuku or what he feels about her.

"Izuku-san is my neighbor and friend. She's like a little sister to me," Ikki said, hoping that will give them enough answers.

_"WHAT?! ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE'S not GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO HAVE HER AS A GIRLFRIEND?!" _A very loud voice asked angrily like Ikki offended him with his answer.

"Yes, she's a sister to me. Why would that bug you?" Ikki ask confusingly.

_"Well, it doesn't bothered some of us. It just that we all thought you and Izuku Midoriya were on a date in that festival last night," _The first voice from early said.

Ikki blinked a few times before finally letting in what the voice had just explain. He blushed a little. They actually thought that he and Izuku were on date. Sure the festival was popular with couples of all ages, but he and Izuku went out as just friends. In the past, they were both teased by everyone they know how they might become a couple later in life.

When he and the green haired girl were in the same grade school, he would saved Katsuki's cruel teasing and other girls bulling her. Ikki remembered once when he was walking in his class to get his backpack, he saw a group of boys writing his and Izuku's name on the chalkboard with hearts around their names. The boys teased him for being close to a underclassman. Izuku came in to drop off something for her teacher for his but she saw the chalkboard, she was understandably embarrassed by it. Ikki had simply grabbed Izuku's hand and ran off with her to go home together.

"Izuku-san is my friend. She's an amazing person. She's beautiful and smart. Even when she didn't had her quirk all her life, she refused to give up to become a hero like All Might. If that's not enough to convince you all she'll be a great hero one day, then screw all of you," Ikki said.

Ikki waited them to say something else, but two different voices had joined in. They almost sound like females.

_"What the hell you men are doing to this kid?! Are you trying to give him a heart attack?!" _One said angrily.

_"Honestly, with all of you have been acting, it's no wonder that half of the boys in this school don't talk to Midoriya," _Another scolded to whoever they were.

Wait. That's Izuku's last name.

"Hey, do you guys know Izuku-san or something?" Ikki asked. However, something hit on his head, again. Ikki couldn't help why did this keep happening to him.

Groaning, Ikki felt his head needed to be checked. He woke up immediately since he remembered what he has been though. But a soft, gentle hand had grabbed his. Ikki turn around and saw Izuku who had a worried look on her face. The black haired boy soon realized that he still wasn't in his room. It looks like he was in a school nurse office.

"Izu-san, what happened to me? Why am I here? Where am I?" Ikki asked so many questions.

But Izuku couldn't help cried uncontrollable since she was told by Midnight and Recovery Girl that her neighbor was attacked and kidnapped by a villain and was saved by the former who was on night patrol. The green haired girl thanked her teacher to managed to save her friend from being hurt. According to Midnight, Ikki was hit on his heard two times.

Ikki told Izuku what happened to him and asked her to be careful. Izuku couldn't stop crying since her crush and neighbor was kidnapped because of her. If a group of villains had managed to kidnapped her neighbor, then they could well managed to kidnap her family as well. Just thinking her loved ones being in harm's way was too much for Izuku to handle.

"Hey, it's okay, Izu-san. I'm okay now," Ikki said as he hugged her to comfort her.

Izuku felt relief to see that Ikki was still safe and sound. Most stories she heard from heroes who had loved ones getting kidnapped or killed, the heroes decided to cut off everyone they know and love from their lives to keep them safe from their heroic work. She wonder if there will be a time for her to do that to her family. Never seeing or talking to them again to keep villains from hurting them.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading this. I just hope you guys enjoying reading this chapter. I also hope you guys like Ikki's character. Because you won't be seeing him for awhile after this. **


	4. Cute Inventor

**I'm back to update this story. Thank you all for waiting. There will be another character that our sweet Izuku has a crush on. However, he's actually goes to U.A. and is from the Support Course. Help you guys like him.**

* * *

After all a long week of making sure Ikki will be okay after getting kidnapped, Izuku return to her usual cheering self. This week will the last week of her first year at U.A. Her classmates had planned a small party after the last day of school. Her uncle had surprising let her have the party at the house. Hinata said that that he was actually glad to see her to finally gotten along with her classmates this year.

_"And Mom said she even invited Midnight-sensei to the party since they're now friends,"_ Izuku thought to herself since it was kind of embarrassing to know that one of her teachers will be at her house.

Currently, the green haired girl was dropping off some papers to Power Loader-sensei for Aizawa-sensei. She was given this by Easer Head who had to deal with certain purple haired student who (according to Denki) had took an opportunity to look up under her skirt when she wasn't looking.

Thinking of that had actually made Izuku feel a crawl up her spine. She actually hope that Minoru would learn his lesson this time for once. But she went back to about how she'll get ready for the party. She never had friends over. Maybe she could ask her older cousin since he had brought some friends over a couple times.

"Maybe he could tell how to make sure everything is in order. Haru knows how it's important to make your guests feel right at home," Izuku muttered to herself as always.

However, while she was lost in her own little world, a pink haired boy with black glasses over his yellow scope lenses eyes was walking over to her direction from another hallway. He too wasn't looking where he was going as he was more focus on his clipboard, muttering to himself as well.

"This suit is a good start for a rookie. But it still needs some adjustment," He muttered.

While the pink haired boy and green haired girl didn't even realized that they were so close that they actually bumped into each other by accident. This had caused Izuku to dropped the papers she was supposed to give Power Loader. The pink haired boy had also dropped his clipboard on the floor too. They had also fall onto the floor Embarrassed that they falied to pay attention to their surrdered. The two quickly pick themselves up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry for bumping into!" Izuku said as she bowed many times.

"No please forgive me for not noticing you!" The boy said, bowing as well.

After apologizing to one another, the two had up the fallen papers on the ground. The boy had thought it was the least he could do for bumping into her. He was blushing the whole time since she was very pretty. Matter of fact, He had no idea who she was despite her having a very well-known reputation with eleven members of the staff of the school.

"Thank you for helping me. Though you didn't have to," Izuku said as she got must of the papers.

"No, it's fine. It's my fault for not paying attention," He said as he handed the rest of the papers to her.

After getting the papers off the ground, Izuku walked to Power Loader. However she was surprise to see that the pink haired boy was following her. The boy himself was surprised to see the green haired was apparently going to the same the same hallway that lead to where Power Loader is said to be.

"Umm..? Are you going to Power Loader-sensei, too?" The pink haired boy asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm supposed to give these papers to him by my teacher," Izuku said.

"Good. Why don't go together?" He asked. However, while he was calm on the outside, he was actually screaming in the inside.

_"I REGRET EVERYTHING! WHY DID I ASK HER TO WALK WITH ME?!"_ He thought to himself loudly.

While they walk to their destination, Izuku felt she must've seen him somewhere before. He sure looks familiar somehow.

"I don't think I seen you before. But I feel like we met before. I'm Izuku Midoriya," Izuku said with a beautiful smile.

"I'm Tetsuo Hatsume. And no, I don't think we met before, Midoriya-san," Tetsuo said. However, she also felt familiar somehow and her name did sounded like he had heard it before somewhere.

"Hatsume? Are you related to Mei Hatsume?" Izuku asked curiously.

Hearing that she knows his cousin, Tetsuo wondered what did his crazy cousin did to this girl. Ever since they entered U.A., Mei had been causing trouble for everybody. Her inventions (or her babies as she likes to them) had caused many explosion in Power Loader-sensei's workshop more than once that wasn't only causing headache for the their teacher, but to him as well to keep her in line.

"Unfortunately, she's my cousin. I'm sorry that for many kind of trouble she must've caused for you and your class," Tetsuo. said.

"Oh, no. It's fine. She's actually great, really. She has had help me with my hero custom a few times this year," Izuku said while blushed.

"Oh. So you're in the Hero Course then?" He asked surprise.

Izuku merely nodded with a cute smile.

After what seemed like an eternally, the two students had finally reached the workshop. Tetsuo knocked on the door to see if his teacher was there.

"Come in," Power Loader said on the other side of the door.

Opening the door, Tetsuo let Izuku in first. See the Excavation Hero was working on some kind of suit, Tetsuo knew that his teacher was building the suit he was looking over. Quickly going over to his teacher, the pink haired boy cleared his throat to get Power Loader's attention.

Higari Maijima look from the suit to see his student Tetsuo Hatsume and Izuku Midoriya. Smelling upon seeing them, especially the green haired girl.

"Hello, you two," Power Loader said as he walk over to them.

"Hello, Sensei," The two students said at the same time.

"Hatsume-san, did you have the final results for the suit?" Higari asked as he kind got in between his student and the Izuku.

"Yes, sir. Here they are," Tetsuo said as he handed over the clipboard to his beloved teacher and favorite hero.

"Power Loader-sensei, Aizawa-sensei told me to give these," Izuku said as she handed over the papers to him, confusing him.

"I don't remember of ever asking for papers," Power Loader said.

"Huh? But Aizawa-sensei said that you needed them for something important," Izuku said confused herself.

Still, Higari took the papers from the little girl and saw the secret message that Easer Head had wrote down on the front paper.

_"Why does this kid even goes to this school?" _Power Loader thought angrily once he read why Izuku was sent here. Her female classmates were also send with similar tastes.

"I should get going, Sensei," Izuku said as she headed out to the door.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Hatsume-kun," She said kindly to Testudo who was blushing from seeing her smile.

"I...It was m...m...meeting you, too, Midoriya-san," He said stuttering.

This was noticed by Power Loader who watch in horror to see that Midoriya had another crush on someone. As much as he respected Tetsuo Hatsume, there was no way that he was going to date Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like Mei's cousin. For a little information, he's in the same class and year as Mei. He's more calm when it to his inventions than his cousin. He's likes to listen to "Lofi Hip Hop" music when he's working to relax him. Despite how much Mei drives him crazy, Tetsuo cares a lot for her as family should. **


	5. Midoriya House Party

**Hello, everyone. Thank you for waiting patently for me to update this chapter. Also, thank you for liking Tetsuo despite him being an oc. I hope you guys enjoy the rest of the story.**

* * *

"Wow, Izuku-chan, your uncle must be really good at his job if you you're able to live in a house like this," Mina said as she look around the large house that Izuku had lived.

"Well, technically it's my uncle's house. My mom and I only live here temporarily when she finds a nice job so we could live by ourselves," Izuku said while she blush. She was kind of embarrassed to have her friends, who just arrived, see her uncle's house.

"And just how have you been living here?" Denki ask as he took off his shoes.

"Since I was nine years old," Izuku answer.

The party was at the living room with some things were removed since Hinata didn't want anything to be broken just in case. Inko and Izuku's aunt Sakura had arranged some party decorations that the kids will enjoy. There will snacks that Izuku and her friends would enjoy eating.

"Izuku-san, your dog is really nice," Koji said quietly as he petted Hachiko who seems too be enjoying the boy's company.

"Thank, Koji-kun. Hach-chan's usually wary of strangers. But I'm not at all surprise to see him liking you already," Izuku said smiling to see her friend Koji and dog Hachiko getting along with each other.

"Don't get fooled by that dog. It's a demon who's also a pain in the ass," Katsuki said as he enter the room.

Upon seeing Katsuki Bakugo, Hachiko growl at the blond boy who growl back at him. The whole group could have sworn that they saw lighting bolts between those two. It seems like Katsuki and Hachiko didn't like each other very much.

"Of course Hachiko-chan wouldn't like someone like you, Katsuki. I didn't think that Izuku would've invited Sir Piss-Lot to the party. Or I would have brought diapers just in case of an accident would happen," Enko said as she suddenly appeared in front of Izuku.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU TWEEP?!" Katsuki yelled as some explosions appeared in his hands while Enko was unfazed by this.

"Enko, please be a little polite to Kacchan. He's a guest here," Izuku said, trying to smooth things between her childhood friend and cousin.

Both Katsuki and Enko look at each other with tenses that made everyone around them how long will they star at each other. However, an all too familiar voice had broke tenseness silence in the room. It the hero Midnight who had just arrive to the party.

"To see the youth gathering around in the same house to celebrate their first year together is such a beautiful sight to behold," Midnight aka Nemuri Kayama said she entered the living room with civilian clothes on her.

"MIDNIGHT-SENSEI?!" The teenagers (excluding Izuku) cried out upon seeing their female teacher in regular clothes instead of her hero outfit.

"Surprise to see me, kiddos?" Nemuri asks with a teasing smile on her.

Izuku blush since she suddenly forgot to mention to her friends that her mom invited their Modern Hero Art History teacher to the party since the two women are now friends. But with everything has been happening, with finishing up the last school week and the party, Izuku had all week that her mother and teacher are now close friends. She was so embarrassed to not remember that.

"My mom invited her, guys," Izuku said as she played with her fingers in embarrassment.

"Because we're best friends. Right, Midoriya-chan?" Nemuri said as she place her arm around Izuku who nodded as she blush.

"THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS?!" They all cried out again in shock. Though one wouldn't blame them since the two women are very different as day and night.

_"How did those two even become friends?" _They all thought of that as the same time.

* * *

_One hour later_

It had been an hour since the party had started. Everyone having a good time. Momo had created a boombox for them to dance to. Mina soon took over the dancefloor. Izuku smile as she watch all her friends enjoy the party they planned out for so long. There were some people that weren't at the party. Inko, Sakura, and Nemuri were in another room while enjoying their own little party. But still kept an ear on the other room just in case.

Just then, a knock was head on the front door. Izuku wonder if that was them.

"I'll get it," Izuku said as she went over to the door.

Turning the doorknob around, Izuku smile when she saw who it was. It was Mei Hatsume and her cousin Tetsuo.

"Sorry we're late, Izuku-san. But Tetsuo here wanted to bring something to the party," Mei said teasing.

"We've been invited to someone else's house, Mei. We should at least try to be good guests," Tetsuo scolded at her.

"It's no problem, Mei-san. Really, I'm just glad you two are finally here," Izuku said smiling.

After letting Mei and Tetsuo in, Izuku lead them to the living room. The day after meeting Tetsuo, Izuku had asked Mei to the party at her house as a way of thanks for helping her hero outfit this year. The green haired girl had even asked the pink haired girl if she could invited her cousin as well. When Mei asked why, Izuku only said since she just wanted to get to know him better since she hopes they could work together. However, Mei noticed the pink blush on her cute face. The pink haired girl soon realized the real reason for the green haired wanted them at the party.

"Look who's here, everyone," Izuku said as she and the Hatsume cousins came into the living room.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Tetsuo Hatsume, the classmate and cousin of Mei Hatsume. Please, forgive Mei's troubled behavior this year," Tetsuo said, bowing to the group of the Hero Course.

"I'm Tenya Iida. It's a pleasure to you, Hatsume-san," Tenya said, suddenly appearing in front of Tetsuo.

Seeing those two getting along so well already, Izuku couldn't help but feel like Tenya would prefer to have Mei's much calmer cousin to work on his hero costume instead of Mei herself.

"Well, it looks like those two are getting along," Mei said before she join the party.

Soon, Toru had turn on a slow dance. Well most of the group only had grabbed a few partners, some stood back and watch the dancers.

"Umm... Midoriya-san, would you like to dance with me?" Tetsuo asks nervously while blushing and holding out his hand to her.

Izuku also blush. She had been having this feelings around Tetsuo since she met him.

"Of course, Hatsume-kun. I love to dance with you," Izuku answer with a cute blush on her face as she took his hand.

Tetsuo nervously place his arm around her waist and began to dance with her. He try to remain calm. If could handle girl like his cousin to keep her from getting out of control, then he could handle dancing with a really cute girl. However while they dance, Izuku's friends couldn't help but feel a little pity for Tetsuo.

"Wonder how long he'll last against them?" Hanta Sero asks as he watch as his classmate and her new friend danced together.

"Probably a week once school starts again," Denki said.

"I just feel bed for the poor guy. He really looks like he doesn't even know," Eijiro Kirishima said, feeling sorry for Tetsuo.

"What about you, Katsuki-kun? What you thi...?" Eijiro was about ask Katsuki on his thoughts when he notice that the blond had pulled out his phone from his pocket.

Katsuki was recording the whole dance while Izuku and Tetsuo weren't aware that he was doing. He seem to have enough and send to whoever he sent it to. He seems to be quite happy about this. And that actually scared the three of them.

"Katsuki-kun, what did you do, man?" Eijiro asks. However, he deep down knew the answer.

"Just invited a few more people over," The exploded teen said.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy this. To be honest, I did try to make a longer chapter, but it seems that I ran out of ideas for this chapter. Oh, well. Thank you all for liking this story. **


	6. Teenage reunion

**Hello, everyone. Your girl is back here again to update your favorite BNHA story. Thank you all so much for liking Ken and Tetsuo so much. I see everyone seems to be hating Katsuki Bakugo for wanting to get rid of any boy who's getting close to our sweet little Izuku and getting them in trouble. But don't we all love him for it.**

* * *

"Hatsume-kun, you have the same quirk like Mei-san?" Izuku asks. The green haired girl was curious on what the other Hatsume's quirk was. She was surprised when he answered that he has the same quirk as Mei. It's uncommon but rare for cousins to share a quirk since they always are inherited from one of their parents or their quirks are mixed with together.

Tetsuo nodded his head. He never met someone he was interested in his quirk before, much less a pretty girl.

"Both my mom and uncle share the quirk Zoom. Our grandmother had it and she was the first one in her family to ever have a quirk," Tetsuo said as he fix his glasses.

"It's true! Grandma first found out about it when she was in her second year in high school. She accidently saw a teacher and student making out when she look up at the five floor. It was a sunny day and they actually thought no one would see them. Guess it never cross their minds that someone might had a quirk that could see from a few kilometers away," Mei said as she appear just behind Izuku, leaning too close to the other girl, much the latter's discomfort.

"Mei, I've told to stop getting too close to other people's personal space!" Tetsuo said as a red vein appear on his forehead while he got Mei off of Izuku.

"Sorry about that, Midoriya-san. My cousin hasn't bother to learn that some people hate having their personal space invaded," Tetsuo said as he held his cousin in place.

"N... no it's fine, Hatsume-kun. I don't mind much," Izuku said as waved her hands.

The party had ended a few minutes ago but the students had stayed to clean up the party. Inko has told that it was fine and that she'll clean it since it was late and didn't want them to go out this late at night. Of course the boys said that they could handle the night and they wanted to repay her for letting them have their party at her house. Izuku had invited her female friends to sleep over for the night a week ago since she always to have a sleepover. It wasn't long until the house was clean.

"Thank you so much for allowing us in your humble home, Midoriya-san," Tenya said as bow to Inko who was blushing at his mannerisms.

"It was a pleasure to have you all here. Thank you for coming. It was wonderful to have my Izuku's friends here," Inko said as she could feel tears ready to come out from her eyeballs, causing to Sakura sigh while Nemuri smile.

"It was an honor to met Izuku-san's family," Shoto said as bow as to the Midoriya family.

"It was no problem. It was nice to meet the students from Izuku's school," Enko said as she walk over to Shoto. Tipping toing to him, she pulled him down to whisper something in his ear.

"Don't ever think about dating my cousin," Enko whisper to Shoto seriously before letting him go.

Shoto knew the younger green haired girl was being very serious about this. He had strong romantic feelings for Izuku Midoriya since she helped him after the Sports Festival in their first year at U.A. The young boy knew if he wanted to date Izuku, he needed to the approver of her family first. Izuku mother Inko already seems to be very nice while the rest of her family won't be easily.

Just before Shoto could even say anything, a knock on the front door was heard, confusing everyone, except Katsuki.

"Won't you expecting someone else, honey?" Inko asks her daughter who shook her head in no.

"No, Mom. Everyone's here," Izuku said. She wonder who could it be this time. She didn't invited anyone else at school. Just who could this be.

"I go get it," Izuku said as she walk over towards the door.

The green haired girl had her guard up since anything could happen. Slowly opening the door, Izuku held her breath as she was ready to see who it was on the other side of the door of her house. But she was expecting just who they are.

"WHAT'S UP, MY LITTLE LISTENERS?!" Present Mic cried as he burst inside. Behind him were the other male teachers.

Izuku and the other students were now extremely confused. Why were their teachers even doing here? However, Denki, Hanta, and Eijiro knew why they were here. They kind of felt bad for Mei's poor cousin who had no idea that he choose to talk to the wrong girl.

"Senseis, why are you all here in my house?" Izuku asks in surprise.

"We just heard you guys were throwing a party and you didn't invite us, little listener," Present Mic said as he place his arm around his tiny student.

"We actually just came here to make sure you all are safe," Eraser Head said as he use his scarf on Present Mic to pull him away from Izuku.

"We were just fine. The party is over anyway, Sensei. We're just cleaning up, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

Izuku was a little confuse to see her teachers were here at her house. They were suppose to be hero duty tonight. They surely have better things to do than coming here to worry about. There're other people more important than her.

"And what exactly are you boys doing here?" Nemuri said as she appear behind Izuku before placing the young girl behind her.

"We heard the students were having a party and we are making sure no villains were coming here, Midnight," Nezu said as he enter the house.

Nemuri outright knew there's a real reason they're here. Tetsuo Hatsume will become a man to even look at these men. The poor guy.

"Izuku, who's at the door at this time?" Inko asks when she walk over to see who were their guests. However, she was surprise to see familiar faces from her past.

"You guys?" Inko said. It has been years since she saw them.

"Inko?!" All the male teachers cried, except All Might, Eraser Head, and Nezu.

Izuku was confuse to see her mother seem to know all her teachers. Did Inko personally knew every Pro Hero in the county? Izuku look at her teachers who all blushing upon seeing her mother. Even the most serious ones. Just what was happening here? The green haired girl felt this was going to become the weirdest night of her entire life.

"Mom, what's going on?" Izuku asks Inko.

Inko look at her daughter, conflict on telling her. But she felt this was something that this would have happen anyway. Inko never thought she see any of them in person again.

"Izuku, I use to know your teachers and principle when I was in high school," Inko said.

"WHAT?!" All the kids said loudly.

Tetsuo felt this was getting personal and grabbed Mei. The two cousins were confuse to hear that their teacher Power Loader knew Izuku's mother.

"Thank you for inviting us, Midoriya-san. See you later," Tetsuo said as he and Mei walking out of the house quickly.

However, Denki and Hanta both end up laughing on the floor. This was kind of funny. Just wait until school starts back on, they definitely are going to tell every student at U.A. This was the best day of their lives. This is way better than when Izuku's dad stories came out to the whole school. Of course, Kyoka had hit them on the head, leaving bumps on them.

Izuku was blushing madly. She almost look like a strawberry. She didn't want to think just what kind relationship did her mother had with her teachers who she already saw as her father figures. Dear, God! Why was this happing to her? She quickly remember someone. Turning around to see Shoto having that look she all knew too well.

"Shoto-kun! NOOOO!" Izuku cried out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. A secret past between Inko and the male staff members of U.A has been revealed. Poor Izuku. Just be glad she now has the long break to recover from everything. I hope you guys the story did on Mei's family history. Also, now. Inko didn't go to U.A. like the teachers. She was a normal teenage girl who was going to a normal school: who happened have been very close with the boys at the top hero school. And, no. Midnight didn't got to met Inko at that time.**


	7. Closet Pervert

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back here to write another chapter for your favorite story. Thank you all for reading this. Inko having a past with her daughter's teachers was a big reveal for Izuku. Poor girl feels so confused right now. Please give her your support for everything she'll be going through.**

* * *

Izuku groan while she felt her head was hurting. Her vision was a bit blurry. She had the weirdest dream she could ever had in her entire life. Her mom apparently knew her male teachers and Shoto was now going through one of his crazy theories on just who is her actual father.

She realized that she's on her bed in her room of her house. She try to get up to see if her friends had left, but a pair of gentle hands had stopped her from doing so. The green haired girl's vision became a little better when her friend Momo came into view. Matter of fact, her other female friends were also there in her room while they look very consider for some reason.

"Guys, what happened?" Izuku asks while she placed her head in her hand.

"Well..." Mina didn't know how to explain what to her green haired friend.

"You kind of... passed out when your mom try to explain to you about... her relationship with our teachers and principle back when she was a teenager," Kyoka said while she try to explain to her friend gently and slowly as possible.

"And that was before Shoto-chan was thinking his silly theories, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"Deku-chan, are you okay?" Ochaco asks Izuku worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, guys. Sorry for worrying you all," Izuku said while she try to get up a little.

But again, Momo had put her down back on her bed. The black haired girl then created an ice pack from her right arm and placed it on top of Izuku's forehead.

"Thank goodness All Might-sensei had caught you before you fell on the floor. Your mom also fainted when you did so. Thankfully, Midnight-sensei had caught her as well. The teachers are with your aunt downstairs. Your cousin Enko is in her own room with Hachiko," Momo said to her.

When both mother and daughter fainted at the same time, everyone in the room panicked. Thankfully, Sakura had checked on both her sister-in-law and niece. Saying that they were both overly exhausted due to the fact they planned the party to be too perfect.

Sakura had asked Bakugo to put Izuku in her room since he already knows where it is. While Bakugo give a shitty smile to Shoto to now that Izuku's aunt trusted him to carry her to her room, the male teachers while secretly giving the blonde boy the infamous stare that many of the male students came to fear. But Bakugo wasn't afraid of their overprotectiveness of Izuku. He actually like making his teachers doing that.

"Jeeze, Izuku. If I would had know you would faint in front of your teachers, I would made sure Hachiko-chan would have caught you," Enko said as she entered her cousin's bedroom with a tray of bottles of cold water while Hachiko was behind her.

The family dog quickly went over to his favorite owner's side. He jumped on Izuku's bed and licked her face. Izuku laughed while she cuddled her dog in her arms. Having Hachiko in her arms like this had always made feel safe and sound whenever she felt her anxiety was kicking in.

"Sorry for scary you, Hachiko-chan, Enko," Izuku said. Feeling a little better now, Izuku had managed to get up from her bed.

"Izuku-chan, take it easy," Toru said concernedly.

"Yeah. Did you really want to Dad talk some sense into you, Izuku? Cause you know he will," Enko agreeing with the invisible girl.

While the girls while talking to Izuku to make sure she doesn't overdone herself, Hachiko turn to face Izuku's closet. Growling at the door like there's something on the other side.

"Hach-chan, what's it?" Enko asks while she placed the tray on her cousin's nightstand.

Hachiko growled at Izuku's closet door. There's something in there that shouldn't be in there. Izuku felt there was something in her closet that was making Hachiko upset for some reason. Opening the door, Izuku wasn't expected to see her classmate Minoru Mineta was in her closet while smelling her clothes.

"Minoru, what the heck are you doing in here?!" Izuku cried out while this got the other girls' attention upon hearing their least favorite classmate was here with them.

"MINORU!" The girls cried out in disgust.

The purple haired boy merely chuckled despite being caught red handed.

"What? Did you really think I've miss a chance to see you girls having a sleepover, did you?" He said shameless.

"How did you even got in here? Last time I check, you left with Denki," Ochaco said.

"I simply walk back in when no one was looking. I got to say, Izuku. You really need to update on your panties. Those bunny underwear are for little kids," Minoru said while he shown them Izuku's underwear that he had somehow gotten.

Izuku was blushing in embarrassment. The pervert of the class was in her bedroom closet and smelling her clothes. Telling her that she needed upgrade her underwear. This was too much.

"Hachiko-chan, sick him," Enko said to the dog who gladly did as he was told.

Hachiko slowly went over to the purple haired boy who dare to be greatly disrespectful towards his mistress. Ready to chase the boy away from Izuku. Growly at the boy who forced himself in the Izuku's room without her permission.

"Nice boy. Good boy," Minoru said as he try to hide back in the closet.

However, he was stopped by Tsuyu who used her tongue to stop him from entering Izuku's closet.

"Minoru, please give my underwear back," Izuku said shyly.

"Could I at least keep one?" He asks.

Hearing him ask her that. Izuku felt totally embarrassed. Her classmate didn't respect her privacy. Asking her to let him keep one of her underwear and take it home with him. She didn't want him have anything in her room. That was basically unheroic of this boy she knows for an entire year. However, the next words came out of her mouth without her thinking. But she guest that it was because she actually felt so vulnerable at the moment.

"DADS!" Izuku shouted for the teachers.

Hearing Izuku shouting those four terrifying letters, Minoru realized he might not got out of this alive if he even try.

"Wait! Izuku, I was just kidding! Please tell them to have mercy on me!" Minoru said with he believes to be his last words.

Just then, the door open widely with the male staff entered with a strong force surrounding them.

"Young Midoriya, we heard you callin..." All Might started when he and the others spotted Minoru Mineta in her room while he had a few female clothing in his arms.

Izuku was covering her red face in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she had said that. Now in front of her friends and cousin.

"I believe it's time for you to go home, Mineta," Nezu said with a very dark aura around him.

Minoru wished he would be expelled instead facing them like ever again. Izuku wishes the floor would eat her whole due to the levels of embarrassment she was feeling right now.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Next one is where Izuku's uncle will come in and see the teachers. And since Inko knew them in her high school days, Hinata also met them. I won't tell you on what kind of relationship did he had with him. You'll find out next chapter. **


	8. Sakura Midoriya

**Hello, everyone. Your girl is back here to update another chapter for this story you all have come to love. Thank you for reading this and reviewing this. I don't own any of the canon character who belong to their rightful owners while I own only my oc characters. Let's get started for the chapter.**

**Warning: There will dreaming of child abduction here in this chapter. Please don't read if you're a victim or just not comfortable with this subject. **

* * *

_Izuku giggle while her father lifted her up into the air. Daddy just gotten home today and he play with her as long she likes. Daddy had taken her to the park to spend time with her after being gone for so long now. He buy her ice cream and candy. Daddy was very nice. He always buys her nice things to make up for lost time. _

_Mommy was visiting Grandpa at the place where people go when they get sick and really hurt. She left Izuku in the care of a neighbor. But Daddy had came and said he'll take her to the park to spend time with his Bunny Princess. Izuku happily ran into his arms and hugged her daddy. However, the neighbor was on the floor while she look like she was taking a nap. _

_Daddy told her that the neighbor who was taking care of her had fallen asleep. Izuku didn't want to wake up the neighbor since she looks like she was deeply asleep on the floor when she came into the room when Daddy had just entered. _

_"Daddy, I'm tried. When are we going home?" Baby Izuku said tired. She missed her naptime an hour ago and she was getting sleeping. _

_"Baby, We're going to a new home. It's not as nice as the old one, but it still something. Daddy promise to give a new princess doll after we get use to it," Hisashi said. He had a nervous look on his face while he try to cover it with a smile. _

_"Will Mommy meet us there?" Izuku asks while she rubbed her adorable eyes. _

_Daddy didn't answer to her. Seeing she was getting tried, Daddy took her to his car and placed her in a car seat and buckled her in. Little Izuku fell asleep after that while Daddy turn on the car and left the park. _

Izuku gasp as she breathed hard. Again. It happened again. She dreamt of her missing father. The man she hasn't seen when she was only three years old. She knows nothing about him other then his quirk has him breathing fire and his hair is black and curly.

The green haired felt tears were about to come out of her beautiful eyes. But Izuku didn't want to cry when all her female friends were sleeping in her room with her. So, she wiped her watery eyes and try to think why was she having dreams of her father all of sudden. She remembered his voice but she couldn't remember his face since her dreams has his hair covered his eyes.

Looking at her clock, Izuku knew it was late. Her teachers must had gone back to work now. She couldn't help smile. While her birth father must've gone out of her life for thirteen years, her teachers did what they could to support her and her dreams of becoming a Pro Hero, especially All Might.

Seeing her friends were all still asleep, Izuku felt thirsty. Guess all that would-be-crying made her wanted to have something to drink. Seeing Hachiko was getting on her bed to comfort her as always, Izuku hugged her precious dog.

"Hachi-chan, please stay here and watch my friends for me?" Izuku asks him.

Hachiko seemed to understood her and stayed with the other girls in the room. They were very nice Izuku and didn't made fun of her like the other girls at her old schools.

Izuku quietly walk out of her room and headed downstairs to get water. She figure that her uncle and grandfather would be home any minute now. It was nice to have her friends hanging out here at her house for once. No one really wanted to hang out at her house just for wanting to hang out with her ever since she could remember. They actually wanted to see her big house and try to see if she had anything really cool and awesome to play.

As she reach the bottom of the stairs, Izuku notice the light in the living room was still on. She slowly walk towards the living room and wonder why it still on. Her uncle Hinata hated wasting electric bill like this. Knowing her uncle most likely had a long day at work, Izuku decided to turn off the light before he gets home.

However, before she could even to get close, the green haired heard very familiar voices. They belong to her teachers. She could feel her heart stopped a few beats while she question herself on why they were still here at her house. Her aunt Sakura was talking to them. She slowly took a peek while making sure no one spotted her. Izuku saw Sakura was sitting on the couch while the latter look at the U.A. teachers with seriousness.

"It's not my place to tell you all this, but Izuku looks up to you all," Sakura said.

Izuku felt her face was getting redder when her aunt had told her teachers this. Why was her aunt doing this to her?

"Young Midoriya has always been happy to meet everyday since she started at U.A. and she's getting stronger almost everyday," All Might said proudly.

"Yes, I notice you have a very close relationship with my niece, All Might. I just want to understand why you all suddenly showed up at my house. And since you know my sister-in-law, I actually thought you all trying to use Izuku as a way to get close to her mother. But given the reactions, I now know you all haven't seen her in years already. My husband doesn't trust any of you, and so do I. I don't to remind you all that Izuku has been getting hurt ever since she went your school and her mother has been so worried about her, the poor woman has been getting anxiety. If those villains manage to hurt Izuku or any of those kids so worst like the last time or killed them, there's no quirk in this damn world that will save from me," Sakura said with a very clear tone of seriousness.

Even though she was hiding, Izuku could tell her teachers was getting scared of her aunt. However, her aunt was nothing compare to her mother. Even when other people thought her aunt and uncle were already scaring, they never seen her mother Inko when her buttons are push.

Just then, the door had open to reveal that Hinata Midoriya had return with his father Kazuki Midoriya. Hinata took off his coat and hat when he notice the male heroes in his house. Midnight had already left and did told her co-works to be careful when they meet Inko's brother when he comes home if they were still here. Snipe had told they already met Hinata back in their teens. After that talk, Midnight left with Minoru being tied up who was banned from the Midoriya household by Sakura,

"What are all these men doing here in house?" Hinata asks sternly. However, he already knew who they are anyway since his little sister knew them in her teen years.

"Hinata-kun! Don't you remember us? We used to hanged out with your cute baby sister Inko," Present Mic said as he hugged Hinata like they were old friends.

"Yes. I remember you, Hizashi," Hinata said annoyed.

Izuku mentally slapped herself for not thinking that since her mother knew her hero teachers when she was in high school, her uncle Hinata would has met them as well. Although by the looks of it, Hinata didn't really look like he was happy to see them again after all these years.

"My, if it isn't the boys who were train to become heroes and were close to my daughter Inko," Kazuki said as he look over the male staff members of U.A.

"It was has been too long, Midoriya-san. How are you doing, sir?" Nezu asks in a respectful tone.

Izuku soon felt this was going to be something between the adults in her life. She quickly left before any of the adults notice her. She didn't need to be nosy when the adults talk to each other. Hearing the talk between her aunt and teachers had made Izuku no longer thirsty for water anymore. Quickly getting into her bed while Hachiko waited for her to come back, Izuku held him close to her and close her eyes to fall asleep again. Trying have a different dream then the one she had earlier.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone. Thank you all so much for reading this. More will come soon with Tetsuo. I also hope you guys like what I did with Izuku's aunt her. The Midoriya women aren't to be mess with if you know what's good for you. **


	9. Protective Little Cousin

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to make another chapter for you all. Thank you all for loving and supporting me on this series since I stated working on it. And thanks for loving Izuku and her hero dads. I don't own the canon characters but my ocs.**

* * *

When morning came, the girls woke up after having good dreams. Izuku and her friends soon had breakfast in the kitchen. Izuku couldn't help but smile happily of having actual friends at her house and eating breakfast together in the morning. It felt nice. While the girls were talking to each other, Izuku's mother and uncle were talking on happened last night in the diner room and were quiet since they didn't want Izuku or friends overhear them. Especially on Inko's relationship with her daughter's teachers.

"Look, what I'm saying that it strange that they came here, unannounced, Inko. I know you that I trust you and Izuku with your judgment, but those guys have been had always been bring trouble to our family since you were in high school," Hinata said to his younger sister.

"Ni-san, I know that you're trying to keep this family safe, but you're making sound like they're troublemakers," Inko said.

It has been awhile since Inko had this conversation with her older brother. Hinata had always tried to keep their family safe from anything that tended to harm them. But Inko felt her brother was too overprotective of them. Hinata had always never trusted any men that Inko was closed to. Either that be her old friends from her teen years or her missing husband Hisashi, Hinata never trusted neither of them with his sister.

Back when they were young, Hinata could tell right away that Inko had got the attention of many guys, including Izuku's teachers back then. However, Inko wouldn't lesson to him when she went off to hang out with her friends at U.A. High.

"Can we talk about this later when the girls aren't here, Ni-san?" Inko asks Hinata since she didn't want her daughter, niece and her daughter's friends think they were fighting.

"Fine, we'll have this conversation later, Inko," Hinata said as he walk to the kitchen.

Upon seeing his niece Izuku actually laughing and talking with her friends, Hinata couldn't remember when was the last time since she has done that. Last year and those before that, Izuku would usually hanged out with the family and sometimes with Ikki. Izuku did had a hard time at her old schools since the family learned she was quirkless.

While Hinata didn't mind since that meant Izuku was safe from the dangers of heroism, but seeing the bruises on her body had made him realized how cruel and unforgiving the world can be.

"Uncle Hinata, isn't alright for me to hang out at the mall with my friends today?" Izuku asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Of course. Just make sure to tell your mother you're going out," Hinata said.

"Got it. Thanks, Uncle," Izuku said smiling.

"Can I come, too, Dad?" Enko asks as she suddenly appeared right next to her father.

"Well, if it's okay with your cousin and her friends, I suppose it's alright," Hinata said, while looking over to his niece and her friends who all nodded their heads.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Izuku said as she walk over to the frond door to see who it was.

Izuku couldn't help imagined that it was her teachers again. Maybe they wanted to see her and her mother since they did passed out all of sudden last night on them. Izuku couldn't help realize that she and her mother could be considered to be very close to very strong and powerful Pro Heroes. It's not everyday that a girl has these kind of father figures in her life who were her mother's close friends in her teen years.

But when Izuku open the door, she was surprise to see that it was Tetsuo Hatsume with a black box in his hands.

"Hatsume-kun, what are you doing here?" Izuku asks, though she hope that she didn't sounded like she was annoyed.

"Mei said that she was supposed to give you this, but she was busy with something and asked me to delivered this you instead, Midoriya-san," Tetsuo said while he blush.

"Oh, thank you very much," Izuku said while she also blush from this as well.

Once Tetsuo given the box to Izuku, she open it to reveal her new hero costume. She loved it! It was perfect since her One For All had started to give new quirks from the previous holders.

"Thanks, Hatsume-kun. This means a lot to me. And tell Mei-san I said thanks to her," Izuku said smiling to him.

Tetsuo blush harder when she smiled at him. She look so cute when she smiled. Shaking her head mentally, Tetsuo knew he should head back home. He doesn't want to bothered her more since she was no doubting someone else cooler then him.

"Hey, you're that kid with the crazy cousin," Enko said as she popped out of nowhere, staling poor Tetsuo.

"Enko, please stop popping all of sudden. You'll give Grandpa a heart attack if you keep doing that," Izuku said to her younger cousin.

However, Enko simply ignored her cousin while she kept looking at Tetsuo who was calm himself down after realizing that it was Izuku's kid cousin from the party the last. Tetsuo was very amazed to how who closely they look alike, with the only differences was that Izuku had curly hair and freckles on her cheeks.

"So, he is what? Your new boyfriend or something?" Enko asks Izuku, not bothered by the fact that she had just embarrassed Izuku or Tetsuo by her question.

"I'm so sorry, Hatsume-kun!" Izuku said while her face now resembled that of a strawberry.

"No! It's fine! Really! I should be get going! See you later, Midoriya-san!" Tetsuo said as he turn around to leave before things could get more embarrassing for him.

Enko smiled like she won or something. No one is good enough for her cousin anyway, not even Katsuki Bakugo. Enko had made a promise to her late grandmother to protect her cousin Izuku from anyone that might take advantage of her. Enko was sure as hell she'll keep her promise. The other girls in the house from Izuku's school seem nice since they actually show they really care about Izuku and her well-being. Last night proved it. It's the boys she didn't trusted, especially Bakugo. But she does enjoying teasing Izuku on her crushes like any other cousins would.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this, everyone. I hope you guys enjoy seeing Enko and her character a little more. Given how everyone at Izuku's old schools would treat her, Enko had gotten protective of her. I also hope you guys at least understand Hinata and his disliking of Izuku's teachers. **


	10. Restaurant Of Dreams Or Nightmares

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Thanks for waiting for me to update this story. With Izuku and the girls heading to the mall with Enko, things are starting to get interesting with Izuku and Tetsuo getting to know each other with the teachers becoming more involved with their students' lives. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

"Izuku-san, check this one out," Kyoka said to her green haired friend while she show her a purple t-shirt that had a silhouette of their teacher Midnight on it.

"Wow! It's really cute, Kyoka-san," Izuku said while she gently took the t-shirt from Kyoka.

After eating breakfast, the girls of 2-A headed to the mall with Izuku's younger cousin tagging along. The girls soon began to shop around for cute clothes for the break. They have been at the mall all day with the sun getting to set. They're currently at a store that are selling heroine merchandises. Many of Japan's heroines merchandises are here for any costumers that wishes to buy them. In fact, the store even seemed to favor heroines more than the male ones. The store also happen to be on the first floor.

The store even had its' employees cosplay the heroines. Basically, the store was trying to make girls to look up to female heroes to be strong on their own without any men. Izuku used to come in here when she was twelve years old when she had a Midnight phase. She pray to God that no one will ever find out her most embarrassing time of her life.

"Hey, Izuku, this Mt. Lady key chain goes well with my backpack. Can I have it?" Enko asks her older cousin.

"Sure, Enko. Just give to me when we pay for our things," Izuku as Enko give her the key chain.

"Guys, I can't wait when we're actual Pro Heroes! Just imagine when our own merchandises will be here in this store!" Toru said happily.

Izuku blush at the idea of having her own merchandise. Sure it'll happen when she becomes a Pro, but was kind of embarrassing to thing it will happen. Like having body pillows of her or a chibi version of herself. However, that won't happen until after she graduates from U.A., which it won't happen for two years from now.

"Girls, we have to remember what the teachers said. We maybe on break, but crime doesn't. We have to keep a look out if there's any villains nearby if it's an emergency," Momo said.

"We know, Momo-chan. You don't have to remind us that," Mina said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I know that. But Aizawa-sansei told me to keep an eye out for you all since we're all hanging out, Mina-chan," Momo said while she blush.

Just before any of the other girls could say anything to Momo, the manager came up to them. Recognizing all the girls (minus the little one with them) as the female students of U.A. High.

"I know all of you, you're all students of U.A.!" She said with a look of shock and happiness to see future heroines are in her store shopping.

The girls all blush when the manager was telling them many things that happened their first year. Like how they're inspire little girls all over the country to become like them. Or how they all passed their Hero License exam while only two of the boys failed.

"You're giving many young girls hope they could become heroes as well!" The manager said as she shook Izuku by the shoulders.

_"If you could call breaking my fingers inspiring, then I'm not be a good role molder for any girl," _Izuku thought as the manager kept shaking her.

"Please, take whatever you want! It's free!" The manager cried out as she pulled shopping bags for the girls of U.A., much to their confusedness.

"You don't have to don't. We have money to buy this," Ochaco said, having to saving some her money to hang out with her friends.

But the store manager didn't listen and give the girls whatever they were looking at into their bags. The girls were shocked to know that they just had gotten free stuff. They're aren't even heroes but the store manager treated them as such.

_"Well, now I know what All Might felt after his secret was revealed,"_ Izuku thought, a bit dumbfound on what just happened to her and her friends.

The girls walk over the benches since they had been walking all over the mall since they left Izuku's house.

"Well, that was strange, ribbit. I wonder if all Pro Heroes have this reaction from store employees like that," Tsuyu said she and her friends sat down.

While the girls began to talk to each other, a pair of male teachers were hanging out at the mall as well. Actually, it was more like one of them forcibly drag the other to the mall. They're on the second floor.

"Come on, Shota, everyone loves the mall. It's has everything people want. It's also the break, so we have more time to not worry about tomorrow," Hizashi said to his best friend.

"I prefer to keep stay out of crowded places like this. Besides, we're not even on break, Hizashi. We're here on a mission. Or did you forget?" Shota said, annoyed.

The Pro Heroes: Easer Head and Present Mic both are currently on a mission to stop a group of thieves had been stealing from stores from the mall. However, the thieves only stole during the night. Sometimes when the mall was still open while other times when it was closed, perfect for the thieves to steal. The thieves were believed to be just a bunch of teenagers, but when the mall security tried to stopped, one of the thieves seriously injured one of the security guards.

This was enough for the Pros to get involve. Both Easer Head and Present Mic took this mission since they're teachers so they could at least try to talk some senses into them before things get more serious for this group.

The two Pro Heroes are wearing their normal clothes as their disguises just in case the thieves are going to act now. They both act like they're just normal people hanging out while keeping an ear out for anything out of the ordinary.

Back to the girls, they were heading to food court since they still have their money. It's enough for them to buy anything they like. When they went to a fast food restaurant, they were meet with cute boys working in the restaurant. They appear to their age.

"Hello, beautiful girls. Welcome to our restaurant," The manager said with a friendly smile on his handsome face. He had blonde hair and blue eyes.

All the girls blush upon seeing the boys working in the restaurant. All the boys are extremely handsome. They almost look like they came from a fairytale. There're four boys working.

"We're happy to serve such beautiful girls such as yourself," The second one said. He had silver hair and golden eyes.

"Since it's just, you beautiful girls, you'll be getting the special treatment," The third one said. He had red hair and green eyes.

"I'm quite glad to see such lovely girls had come to eat at our restaurant," The fourth one said. He had black hair and purple eyes.

Mina blush madly since she felt this was a dream, "Guys, If I'm dreaming, please don't wake me up!" She said.

The girls set down at their table as they look over the menu. The boy with red hair and green eyes came to their table with some cut up fruit.

"May I give you a taste of our cut up if any of you would like?" He said with a smile.

Izuku blush madly. She and her friends this was too good to be true. Enko, however, felt something was off. Her dad has always say that if a boy was too good-looking while he acts to friendly to you, then that means he's up to something.

"I'll like to have some, please," Izuku said quietly.

"Then please, allow me to feed you," The red haired boy said, taking a piece of strawberry to feed the green haired girl.

Izuku open her mouth. She blush as the strawberry got close to her mouth. She could almost taste the fruit. She could also feel the boy's fingers getting close tp her mouth...

"Mmm! That's some good strawberry! Thanks, kiddo," Present Mic said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Sensei?!" The girls shout as they couldn't believe their English teacher had suddenly show up.

"What the hell?!" The said as step back when this old man had eaten the strawberry he was going to feed to the cute green haired girl.

Easer Head had also appear as well. He and Present Mic had been on the second floor when this when they spotted the girls entering the restaurant. They were going let them be when these boys had serving them.

"Okay, who the hell are you two?" The manager said, not happy to see these men coming here and blocking the girls from them, especially the girl with the green hair.

Izuku was extremely embarrass to have her teachers here. The other girls were confuse to see their teachers here. When their manager asks who they are, Izuku didn't want to say they're their teachers.

"They're my fathers!" Izuku cry out as she stood up while her face was red all over.

Suddenly, the world had stop when she said that. It was better than to have to say they're her teachers. Her friends would at least back her up. Which they did since they quickly realize what their friend meant. Enko try to hold back her laughter when her cousin said that.

Present Mic smile on what Izuku had just said. His little listener just call him and Shota her fathers.

The manager was dumbfound, "Your... fathers?" He asks, pointing to the two men.

"Yes, we're her fathers. And since we're here, please don't feed her with your hands," Shota said as he place his hand onto the boy, scaring him.

The manager and the red haired boy went back into the kitchen to make their food when the two men said they're be eating with their daughter and her friends. The other two follow them as well, not wanting to be near the two scary fathers.

Enko couldn't help but find this very funny. She knew Izuku greatly admire her teachers greatly, but she didn't know that Izuku's admiring was that far.

"So, does this mean you guys are my uncles or something?" Enko asks.

Hearing the youngest Midoriya asking them, Present Mic give her a big hug.

"Sure thing, tiny listener! Call me Uncle Hizashi! Me and the guys all knew your dad thanks to your auntie," Mic said smiling.

However, in the back kitchen, the boys quickly hide something under the sink. Not wanting the costumers to find out.

"So, Senseis, what are you two doing here?" Tsuyu asks curiously

"We're actually on..." Present Mic stated but was cut off when the black haired boy came back with their food.

"Sorry for the long wait. Here's your food," He said, giving the girls a smile.

The girls blush when he did. Enko felt like throwing up from seeing her cousin and friends acting like this. But Easer Head and Present Mic give the boy the infamous stare that their male students came to fear, which it scared the boy as well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. I've decided to make a two part for the next chapter. I did thought of making all the dads being in this chapter, but I decided to not. Mostly since I want to give each dad a chance to shine on their own. **


	11. Restaurant Of Dreams Or Nightmares II

**Hello, everyone. Back to read this story again, I see. Thank you all so much for liking this story and everything. I don't own the canon characters since they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

**Warning: There will be relationship abuse and imply sexual assault in this chapter. Please do not if you're uncomfortable with this. P.S. There's also a future character from the manga in this chapter as well.**

* * *

_U.A. High is known for having its' students becoming great people for the world. Some would often go and be part of the Ranking Heroes of Japan. Others would go and become Support Agents for heroic peers in the future. Few would be founders of many Hero Agency for their peers as well. Those who weren't in the any of the courses would still find ways to have good jobs later in life in the General Studies Course. _

_Sadly, not everyone had been able to pass the entrance exam of the school. Many were heartbroken to have failed to get into their dream school. Despite many effects they put into to go U.A., not everyone will be able to have their dream school. Life can be very unfair. _

_"All right, listen up everyone. The Sport Festival is only two days away. Make sure to be ready since you'll likely going to internships with Pro Heroes," The teacher said sternly to his young students, 2-A. _

_"Yes, Sensei!" The students said at the same time. _

_These students are happen to be the future heroes: All Might, Eraser Head, Present Mic, Snipe, Nezu, Cementoss,_ _and along with their other classmates. They all strive to be heroes like their teachers. _

_One student, Oboro Shirakumo, raise his hand to ask a question, "Sensei, will there be any cute cheerleaders at the Festival?" He asks mischievously. _

_The teacher roll his eyes at his student's silly question. _

_"Yes, Shirakumo, there will be some. They're also from America, so please treat them with respect while they're here," He said. _

_The bell then ring, which that might it was time to go home now. The students came out of the classroom, ready to start training for the Sport Festival. Though they're not the only ones getting ready for the Sport Festival. Class 2-B also are getting ready for it. They're also known as the rivals to 2-A. Or at least that's what a certain blood control student like to think so. _

_The students of 2-B are also happen the future heroes: Vlad King, Hound Dog, Lunch-Rush, __Ectoplasm, Power Loader, and Endeavor. _

_"If we all work together, 2-A won't be able to defeat us this time!" __Sekijiro Kan said with a smile on his face. _

_Of course, his classmates look at him like he was crazy since he view the other class as rivals despite no one in either classes showed any kind of rivalry. Sekijiro's best friend, Ryo Inui, merely shook his head. The young dog-boy has been keeping his friend from going overboard on his one-sided rivalry with Class 1-A. _

_Once the students were off campus, they did their own things for the rest of the day: as long they didn't do anything stupid. Hizashi had suggest to go to a karaoke bar together. But Shirakumo promised to help his mom clean the house after school. _

_"Sorry, guys. I promise my mom I'll clean our house up today. Maybe next time. See you guys later," Shirakumo said before taking off while waving his friends and classmates bye for the say. _

_"I guess it's just us then. Who's ready to sing against me?!" Hizashi said excitedly. _

_"I have some training to so, Yamada-san," __ Toshinori said. He was going to meet up with his mentor Nana Shimura today. _

_"So do I," A young Snipe said. _

_"Me too," Ken __Ishiyama also said. _

_"We need to start training for the festival, you know that," Nezu said. _

_"Hizashi, you do realize that we get ready for our internships, right?" Shota Aizawa said. _

_"Oh, come one, guys. Just try to fun a little fun the big day comes," Hizashi said, feeling a little disappointed. _

_While group were talking and walking, the group from Class 2-B had been walking near the same path as the other group. Enji Todoroki had went home to train. Neither of the two groups of boys were about to run into trouble. Or their fates will be forever connected to each other and to a certain green haired girl and her future daughter. _

_"What the hell?! Are you guys following us to the karaoke bar? I won't let you out stage like you always do!" Sekijiro said, before Ryo hit on his head. _

_"Class 2-B, what are a lovely surprise to see out here as well. It seems like we're walking on the path, quite literally," Nezu said. _

_"Yeah, we're heading there right now," A young Ectoplasm said. _

_"See! They're know how to have a good time unlike you guys," Hizashi said. _

_But before anyone even could even said anything else, a scream was heard nearby. That was enough for the group of boys to come serious and rush over to where the scream came from. Since they have their hero licenses, they could now help people. _

_The scream came from a teenage girl with green hair and matching green eyes. She was small with fair skin. She had been backed into a corner in an alley where she was surrounded by three teenage boys. She had simply been walking home from school when these her boyfriend and his friends had followed her all the way from school. At first, they acted friendly towards her, but when her boyfriend had asked her many times to hang out with him and his friends, she kept saying no and that she was busying with helping her family, that was when he forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the alleyway. _

_She kicked and screamed, hoping that someone will hear her and save her. She was scared that they'll kill her,, or do something even worse, leaving her dead body to be found by the police who will tell her beloved family the tragic news of her death. _

_"Come one, Inko-chan, let's have some fun," Her boyfriend said wile he trap her between the wall and himself. _

_"Please stop this,_ _Kyo-kun! Let me go!" Inko said to her boyfriend who's an upperclassman along with his two friends. _

_The two boys stood there while they watch as Kyo's struggle to control his younger girlfriend. They both were jealous that their friend was lucky to have a gentle and sweet girlfriend to always listen to him and asking if he was okay, unlike their own girlfriends. Maybe they should listen to Kyo and get underclassmen to date instead. Kyo always said that younger girls are much easily to control. _

_Inko kept hitting Kyo. She did not want this. She always hated how he would often made her do things that she didn't want to do. Inko manage to get Kyo off of her. She was finally tried of all of this. _

_"It's over between us, Kyo-kun. We're done," She said as she try to walk away from her now ex-boyfriend and his friends. _

_However, Kyo didn't like hearing that from her. If anything, Inko rightfully belongs to him and him alone. She has no say of ending their relationship. _

_Kyo grab her wrist again, but this time, it was more painful than last time, "What to you say, you stupid bitch?!" Kyo shout as he slap Inko across her face. _

_His hand felt cold and hard unlike the times where it was warm and soft. This is not the Kyo she loved. Kyo would never hit her or do things to her. He would talk sweet things into her ears after they had fights. He would buy expensive things that her family could never afford. Making her feel guilty that he had spend money on her. Kyo promised her that he'll give her a good life with him. However, Kyo seem to became more and more possessive of her than last year. He could stand the idea of her seeing her brother. Kyo would asks Inko to tell him where she was at or who she was seeing. Inko felt bad that she was making him feel always worried about her But this not time, enough was enough for her!_

_Kyo push Inko back onto the wall again. He hated when she stand up to him. She forgot where she belong. Underneath him and taking him when they're married. It's hard to find a girl like Inko these days, since almost every girl want to become Pro Heroes. _

_"Inko-chan, you belong to belong to me. Stop trying to runaway from me," Kyo said to her with a serious dark tone. _

_Inko let another scream, she didn't want to die from the hands of her crazy ex-boyfriend. Kyo rise his hand again, ready to strake her again. She close her eyes, and wait for the hand to hit her cheek..._

_But it didn't came. Inko open her eyes and saw some clothe had grab Kyo's hand. She then turn to see a group of eleven boys wearing hero costumes. She felt that these guys are hero students. She also saw that Kyo's friends were now the ground with their hands behind their backs. _

_"Step away from the girl!" The boy said, who's the one that's using the clothe to stop Kyo from hitting. _

_Inko, who felt relief of being saved, ran to the side of the muscle boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes, who blush since she hug him tightly and the fact she's cute. _

_After getting the police here, the boys were praise to save an innocent girl from getting hurt. _

_Inko was a little nervous to talk to the boys who had saved her. They're talking to the police officers while she was kept in the back of a police car to take her home. She wanted to thanks to them for helping her. But one of a policewoman came and asks her if she was ready to go home now. _

_"Yes, I'm ready now. Thank you for your concern, ma'am," Inko said shyly. _

_Inko felt sad that she didn't had the strength to talk to her rescuers. They saved her from the darkest moments of her life. Maybe if luck will have it, she'll see them again soon. _

"That's how we met and saved your mom, little listener," Present Mic said to Izuku and her friends who were all amazed to hear such a story.

Izuku's eyes widen after hearing that story. She had no idea that her mom was attack by a group of upperclassmen from her own school. Inko really talk about her youth much. Whenever Izuku asked her mother a question about what was high school was like back then, Inko would usually dodged the question.

However, Present Mic had only told half of the story. The rest was up to Inko herself.

This was one of the reasons why her father figures are a little overprotective of Izuku, they're kind of afraid that she had inherited her mother's taste in men.

"So, how did you all met her again after that, Sensei?" Momo asks as she circle her straw in her drink.

"Sorry, kiddos, but that's another story for another time," Present Mic said, teasing the girls a bit.

While Present Mic and Eraser Head were talking to the girls, the four servant boys were putting things into a bag. They heard that two Pro Heroes are undercover to arrest them for their crime. They needed to hurry and get out of here before the two Pros show up at their restaurant. However, they couldn't just leave and take the bag with them. They needed to close the restaurant a little early than the usual time.

Seeing the group were still at the table, the manager decided to tell them that the restaurant. Besides, he was beginning to get tried of play the "nice guy" for those girls. He always enjoy of making girls feel that way. Making them feel safe and drop their guard down, enough for him and his friends to steal their things before they even notice.

However, whenever he and the others would get even close to the girls, the fathers would stare at them. It was almost like they were looking into their souls. Which is why they didn't get to steal anything this time from them. The manager is smart enough to know to never mess with a girl with an overprotective father.

"I'm sorry to have to say this: but I'm afraid that we're closing early today. We're having some issue with our freezer," the manager said with a fake smile to once again to charm the girls.

While Izuku and her friends were a little disappointed to have to leave so soon while Enko was glad to leave already, their teachers felt something was off. This was not just their fatherly instructs, the restaurant workers have been kept walking back forth to the kitchen. They also kept the kitchen door from opening too wide. That was strange. The fours boys kept asking them how they were every five seconds. All the girls blush and said yes, acting like love-struck teenage girls instead of the proud students of U.A., they would never do that, Izuku especially.

Once they left the restaurant, both Eraser Head and Present Mic decided to come back later to ask those four boys on the robbing that was going around here.

Mina sigh as she thought about those boys back at the restaurant, "I can't wait to back there," She said as she blush.

"Yes, their services were very graceful," Momo said while her face is covered by a blush.

"I really like the manager. He almost look like a prince," Toru said dreamily.

"I hope they didn't mind me being a fog, ribbit," Tsuyu said while a blush appeared on her face.

"I wonder if they know some good music," Kyoka said while she play with her earphones.

"I've never been treated like that in a restaurant before," Ochaco said, lost in her thoughts of how cute boys treated her and her friends like princesses.

"It was nice. They were very nice to us," Izuku said. She felt butterflies were in her tummy.

Enko gag at the sight before her. Izuku and her friends are getting fluttered by some boys, big deal. She wanted no part of love. Thinking it was disgusting and lame. She refuse to be a victim of the game of love.

Both Eraser Head and Present Mic watch in horror as their best students are acting like this. Their students would never behaved this way. This was someone's quirk.

But before they could say anything to their female students, Eraser Head notice the boys quickly left and close the restaurant, like they were in a hurry. They're also carried a bag. Now that was strange. He grab Present Mic's shoulder and made him look.

The Voice Hero felt proud at himself. He knew there was a reason he didn't like those boys. However, he and Eraser needed to have proof to see if those boys were up to no good.

"Sorry, kiddos, we got to go now. It's nice to chat with you all! Tell your mom we say hi, Midoriya," Mic said.

* * *

_Back alley_

The four boys had manage to sneak out into the back alley. Seems like that no one had bothered to check to see what was in the bag.

"Forget shopping, this actually saves a lot of money," The manager said with a smirk.

"Yeah, too bad we didn't get anything from those girls. Oh, well," The black haired boy said as he folder his arms behind his head.

"Oh yeah. The one with the black definitely had the body to sleep with in bed," The red haired boy said.

"The one with rosy cheeks sure had some nice legs," The sliver haired boy said.

"My favorite is that green haired one. Very cute-looking," The manager said.

However, unknown to either of them, Eraser Head and Present Mic had been listening on their whole conversation, and were pretty angry to hear such things about their female students. But became extreme piss when the next thing those boys said.

"Too bad their other friends have to be too weird-looking," The blonde manager said in disappointment.

"Tell me about. The rock and roll girl was cute enough, but those ears of hers really creepy," The red haired boy said.

"That invisible girl was hard to tell if she was even cute," The black haired boy said.

"That pink girl look like an alien or something, not really my type," The sliver haired one said.

"And let's forget that frog girl. Even with the blushing, it was still hard to tell what she was thinking. But I have a feeling she was thinking that I was some silly prince, willing to kiss as something as creepy and ugly as her," The manager said, laughing at the idea of kissing Tsuyu.

While the group of the four boys laugh, they fail to even notice two very dark and scary silhouettes coming their way, and their scream went silent as the night went on.

* * *

_Midoriya house_

Izuku and Enko went back to the house. After a long day, they wanted to relax. They soon got comfortable and turn on the television. The other girls went back to their own houses. It was nice to hung out with friends that she care about.

_"We interrupt for this breaking news, Eraser Head and Present Mic have capture four mall thrives today. All four criminals are the age of eighteen and have been stealing from the city's mall for some month now. According to authors, the group of four had only stolen minor things but a week ago, one of the security guards was seriously injured by one of the members. Here's the pictures of the group," _The news lady said as four pictures of the criminals appear on screen, revealing the four restaurant boys from the mall.

"What?! They were kind to us," Izuku said sadly, couldn't believe that those kindhearted boys would be so cruel.

_"I know it!" _Enko thought. Her dad was right. Cute boys acting too friendly would be up to know good.

* * *

**Thank you, everyone, for reading this chapter. I hope you all like the story from the beginning on Inko and the teachers. And don't worry, Eraser Head and Present Mic didn't hurt them, much. **


	12. Café

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back tp update another chapter for you all. Thank you all for waiting for this chapter to finally pop up. I'm just having fun writing Izuku and her dads a lot. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

Looking over her clothes to see what she'll wear today. Izuku had just asks Tetsuo Hatsume to eat a café with her today. It isn't a date! Just a small meeting between Izuku Midoriya and Tetsuo Hatsume: a future Pro Hero and Supportive Agent that might one day will work together. She only want to just talk to him about any possibilities of her hero costume still needs more improvements or not.

And besides, it's like the teachers are gonna find them together and mistake their little meeting as a date.

Just thinking of that send shivers down her spine. Izuku hope her male teachers won't be anywhere near the café where she and Tetsuo would be. Tetsuo is a U.A. student after all, so they won't hurt him.

Izuku hummed while she place two coats on her bed. One is red while the other one is creamy white. She thought long and hard on which dress would be prefect for her. In the end, Izuku choose the creamy one. Izuku giggle happily as she put on her coat. She look at her mirror and smile at herself. Although she isn't that beautiful like her friend Momo, she's just happy to wear something she simply likes.

"Honey, are you all ready to go now?" Inko asks her daughter while knocking on the door.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm just finishing getting ready," Izuku said as she brush her curly hair.

As she brush her hair, Izuku thought how she'll spend the day with Tetsuo. He's very kind and smart. He's way more control than Mei when it comes to make new inventions. Maybe if she ask, he'll let her see how he does it.

Once she was done, Izuku went downstairs and saw Hachiko running towards her. Izuku giggle as Hachiko circle around her. She patted his head, which it help calm him down. Earlier, Izuku had took her beloved dog for a walk. But it seems like Hachiko still wanted to do more walking.

"Hachiko-chan, I have to go somewhere today. Maybe Enko can take you out," Izuku said to her dog. She hated not taking Hachiko walking.

"So, you're going out on your date, Izuku?" Enko asks as she walk towards her cousin and the family dog.

Hearing her cousin calling it that, Izuku blush from embarrassment from hearing it that, " It's not a date, Enko! It's a small meeting!" She said while her face became all red all over.

"Whatever you say, Izuku," Enko said while she patted Hachiko as well.

"I'll be back before you know it, Hachi-chan. When I get back, we can walk as long as you want," Izuku said to Hachiko who seem to be happy to hear that.

When Izuku reach to the front door, her uncle Hinata stop her from going outside.

"Izuku, remember be back here before dark. I don't want your mother to get worried," Hinata said sternly.

Izuku nodded. When Uncle Hinata say to return before dark, you'll listen.

"Oh, please don't be so strict with her, son. You know how much many teenagers turn rebellious because of their own strict family lifestyle," Izuku's beloved grandfather, Kazuki, said as he walk up to his eldest son.

"Dad, she needs to learn there can't stay out there alone all night. Izuku maybe training to become a Pro Hero, but she's still just a child living with her family," Hinata said to his father.

"True... But don't forget, if she doesn't see the dangers of becoming a hero right now, she'll might go into a career of not knowing what she got into," Kazuki said to Hinata.

"Izuku, please go and enjoy yourself. Just be careful when you go out, dear," Kazuki said to his oldest granddaughter.

"Got it, Grandpa. Love you," Izuku said as she finally headed out of the house.

* * *

_All Might Café _

Izuku arrive at the café where she and Tetsuo agreed to meet at. It was an All Might café. It happened to opened on the last of her middle school days. Izuku always wanted to go in and eat there. But her training with All Might, her ballerina lessons, and her school work made it impossible for her to it. It doesn't add up with the crazy stuff that happened her first year in U.A.. She's just glad that she's finally going to eat in here for once.

Once she's inside the building, Izuku gasp to see everything is an All Might theme. The tables, the chairs, and even the floor had All Might's cheerful smile. Everything in the café is so amazing.

However, Izuku had to remember that she is here to meet Tetsuo Hatsume. She's not here to look at the stuff that look like her beloved mentor. This isn't a date either. This a meeting between her and Tetsuo today.

"Midoriya-san," A very familiar voice call out behind her.

Izuku turn around and saw Tetsuo Hatsume. He's very handsome like her neighbor Ikki Mori. Tetsuo stood there with his smooth pink hair and shiny golden eyes. She began to dream of Tetsuo making her a wonderful costume and he...

Izuku shook her head in embarrassment since her dreams of Tetsuo had always ends with him kissing her on her lips. She shouldn't dream such things about him. He's Mei's cousin, and Mei has become a good friend to her this year.

"Midoriya-san, are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Tetsuo asks worryingly.

"No. I'm very fine, Hatsume-kun. But thank you for asking," Izuku said, smiling.

Once the two set down at a table, they both were blushing. Unknown the other has a crush on them.

"So, tell me, Hatsume-kun. Why did you decided to become a Supportive Agent in the first place?" Izuku asks him.

"Well... When I was a kid, I went to a local hero museum near my house with my family. When we got to the part of where heroes needed agent, I actual was impressed by the way the agents back then. To think heroes went three generations without them is miracle. BUT I'M SURE THEY DID IT WONDERFUL, MIDORIYA-SAN!" Tetsuo said, not wanting to say like the heroes were completely lost without any support from their agents.

Izuku giggle a little. It's kind of cute to see him like this. Tetsuo really takes pride in his work like she does. She's glad that she and Tetsuo are becoming close now. He's the cousin of one of her close friends. So, Izuku will treat him like a friend despite her growing feelings for him. She doesn't him to miss any possibility opportunities because of her. So, she won't tell him how she really feels anytime soon. They're still in high school. There's no room for romance.

Tetsuo himself soon began to realize his feelings for the green haired as well. Izuku Midoriya is such a kind and caring person. She always inspired her friends to do better in their hero training. He never seen someone working so hard to become a Pro Hero. She's so amazing. No wonder Mei said that that he should be careful, or else he'll end up falling head over heels for her like so many other boys. Mei had said that there are other boys fighting for Izuku's heart. Tetsuo knows he has no chance in winning Izuku's heart. She's too good for a nerd like him.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I really enjoy writing Izuku, her dads, and the boys she has crushes on. Give some good ideas for another future boy for the story. Whatever be an oc or one of the boys in canon is up to you all. I also hope you guys what I did with Izuku's uncle and grandpa here and Tetsuo's reason of becoming agent. **


	13. Baby Bunny in the Box

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Thanks for waiting for this chapter to show up at least. It looks like Izuku and Tetsuo are getting along with each other. Just wait until her dads find out about them. I don't own the canon characters since they rightful belong to their actual owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

Izuku and Tetsuo have been enjoying their little meeting at the café. The pink haired boy had discovered the green haired girl absolutely love eating chocolate and that she owns a rare All Might action figure since she was eight. Izuku had learn that Tetsuo loves listening to Lofi Hip Hop during work. It helps him to relax whenever he feels stress or getting headaches because of Mei.

"You know, you could call me my first name now since we'll likely going to work with each other in for the new school year. That is if you want to, Hatsume-kun," Izuku said, rubbing her left arm nervously while her face was covered by redness.

Hearing her of telling him that he could call her by her first name now, Tetsuo felt his heart was beating out of his chest.

"Sure. If you can call me by mine, too," Tetsuo said, blushing.

"Okay... Tetsuo-kun," Izuku said smiling while still blushing.

"Izuku-san..." Tetsuo said nervously.

However, while this was happening, there're three men near the café. Well, technically one of them was bear, dog, or mouse animal. They're the teachers and principle of U.A.. They're were just minding their own businesses when they somehow bumped into each other. Vlad King, Power Loader, and Nezu soon began to walk together as they talk about the next year for the students and how they'll be more careful with the new First Years this time after everything that happened this year.

"I'm planning to make sure that the new students will be more prepare for anymore future villain attacks just in case," Vlad King said as he and the other two walk by.

"A wonderful idea, Vlad King. You and Eraser Head will certainly make sure the new students will be more prepare than last year," Nezu said.

"I'll make sure to build a stronger security for the school year," Power Loader said.

While the three men were walking and talking, they were unaware that Izuku Midoriya and Tetsuo were near them. The green haired girl wasn't even aware that three of her father figures were near either. If she did, Izuku would had hide Tetsuo and herself hide before the men even had find them at the café. Seems like the universe enjoys making her feel embarrass since that meant having her crushes and father figures being the same room with each other.

"So, how's that girl been doing lately? The one that your teacher, Eraser Head, have been taking care of," Tetsuo said, refereeing to Eri.

"Oh, Eri-chan has been doing well. She's has been starting her quirk training for awhile now already," Izuku said smiling. She's always happy to talk about Eri. She's glad that Eri is recovering more and smiling often these days.

The green haired girl deeply wish that Eri would have been to the party to feel the cheers of being with friends. She even thought about asking her teachers and family if it was alright if Eri would be staying the night with her.

"Izuku-san, look it's our teachers and principle," Tetsuo said, pointing to the glass windows.

Izuku quickly turn her head around to see Vlad King, Power Loader, Nezu. None of them knew that Izuku is here, and with Tetsuo. She scream inside of her head. This is embarrassing since they could try to scare off poor Tetsuo. Well, she actually hope that Power Loader wouldn't do anything since Tetsuo is his student and will be more reasonable than Vlad King and Nezu.

But for now, Izuku quickly held up the menu in front of her and Tetsuo, much to his confusedness. She took a quick peek to see that none of her father figures had notice her or Tetsuo. Izuku sigh in realize. As much she love them, her father figures can a bit overprotective of her when boys are involved.

But Izuku had found herself secretly liking this. But she can still find this annoying as well. She never finds her uncle or grandfather doing this for her. Izuku guess that her uncle and grandfather possibly trust her judgement and she'll learn from her falied relationships rather than try to stop her having one.

Izuku put the menu down and place her right hand on her chest. That felt too tense for her. She wondered why does every time she goes anywhere, her teachers will appear out of nowhere.

"Izuku-san, are you okay? You look like you might a heart attack," Tetsuo said certainly.

"Sorry about that, Tetsuo-kun. But things would have been embarrassing if the teachers saw us together," Izuku said, telling a white lie.

Tetsuo couldn't help but feel like she's hiding something from him. The teachers had showed up at her house and her mother has a history with him. There's a rumor going around the school, saying Izuku Midoriya is the illegitimate daughter of one of the staff members of U.A., practically All Might's. But Tetsuo seriously doubted it, especially since Izuku didn't really look like any of the teachers. If the pink haired boy remember correctly, the green haired girl look more like her mom and cousin than anything else. But the staff members did shown to be fatherly towards Izuku almost all the time. Especially All Might and Eraser Head.

"I should be heading back home now. My mom and uncle will definitely be worry about me if I'm home late," Izuku said to Tetsuo.

"Me, too. If I'm not home, Mei will probably burn the house down," Tetsuo said as he got from his chair.

* * *

_Outside_

Both Izuku and Tetsuo have been walking home together after the latter often to walk her home despite it's still afternoon. Izuku watch as the snow fall. Her grandpa said that he and her grandmother met like this when they were in their third year in high school. She wish that her grandma was still alive. Although her grandmother had the same personality of her uncle, Izuku deeply admired her as a strong woman. Often, the little green haired girl sometimes wish that she had her grandmother's characteristic traits so she'll be a strong heroine like Mt. Lady or Mirko.

However, as she and Tetsuo walk, Izuku notice a dirty brown that has movements in it an alleyway. Izuku stopped walking and stare at the box to make sure she wasn't imagining the whole thing. It moved again, proving what Izuku was true. The green haired girl walk towards the box and kneeled down to open it. Once hse open the box, Izuku saw the most hearting she had ever (right after seeing Eri being unable to smile)...

It was a baby rabbit with its' left leg being injured.

Izuku could feel tears coming out of her eyes and try to touch the baby rabbit, but it shook when she try to touch it. It's scared of her. Izuku couldn't help but feel angry at whoever harmed this bunny. Leaving the poor thing alone in the cold. It even look hungry.

Tetsuo, upon no longer hearing the crunching sound of snow, turn around to see Izuku on her kneels in front of a box. Curious to know what she find, Tetsuo walk back to her and saw Izuku crying.

"Izuku-san, are you alright? What happened?" Tetsuo asks her. He look inside and saw the rabbit. The pink haired boy bent down as he took off his black scarf and wrapped it around the tiny thing to keep it warm from the cold while he held it to his chest. But the bunny began to try to get away from the boy that's holding it. Afraid that he'll hurt it.

"I can take it home with me and have my mom look at it. She's a veterinarian," Tetsuo said as he got up from the ground.

The baby rabbit was still trying to get away from the pink haired. It began to prefer the green haired girl instead. She's looks more soft and nice like its' mama.

"Thanks, Tetsuo-kun. Please, call me when she's all better," Izuku said.

"Wait... It's a girl?" Tetsuo said as he look the little bunny.

The baby bunny has pure white fur and red eyes. She's very adorable looking. But she was still shaking bad since this human boy is still a stranger to her. She wanted her mama. Mama would have protect her from humans. Those mean humans came and took her away.

"She looks scared. Here, let me hold her until we'll be at my neighborhood," Izuku said.

Tetsuo then handed the baby bunny to Izuku. The bunny was still scared, but she soon calm down a little when the human girl hold her. Despite being afraid of her when they first met, the baby bunny actually began to feel safe in the green haired girl's arms.

"There, there," Izuku said in a motherly tone.

Sleepiness soon began to take over the tiny rabbit as her eyes began to close. She nuzzle up the girl's chest. Her chest is very soft and warm. The human reminded her of her mama. She wonder if the girl would feed her some milk like Mama. The little bunny finally fell asleep as the gentle girl walk slowly to make sure she's comfortable in her arms. The bunny hope that the nice girl would take care of her like mama did.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapters. The bunny scene broke my heart while I was writing it. I'm finally glad that I was able to write Eri in this chapter since I know a lot of you were probably wondering where she is. The bunny that I wrote in this chapter will be use as a metaphor for the story. I was inspired by the episode 'Nanami's Egg' from the anime series 'Revolutionary Girl Utena'. Such a great anime. Please go watch as it has metaphors and themes in it that you never notice at first until the end. **


	14. Miyuki

**Hello, everyone. Thank you all for reading and loving this story. Last chapter has Izuku and Tetsuo founding and taking an injured baby bunny home with them. The bunny will be a metaphor of every father's worst fear of their daughter. I don't own the canon characters as they're rightfully belong to their owners while I only own my oc characters.**

* * *

It has been only a week since both Izuku and Tetsuo had found the baby bunny in that box. The two reported to the police about rabbit since it was a case of animal abuse given the fact that bunny was extremely afraid of human contact and she would often try to step back whenever someone tried to touch her. But given the fact the bunny was found in a box without anything to help them to find the person who injured the poor animal.

Tetsuo's mother had wrapped the poor bunny's injured leg and said that she was lucky that both Tetsuo and Izuku were walking by where she was. Tetsuo called Izuku the next day after his mom said that the rabbit was doing fine now. Mei teased him endless on the whole thing. The pink haired girl have been calling the rabbit his and Izuku's baby since it is a baby animal. Much to her cousin's embarrassment.

Izuku came to the Hatsume household to see the little bunny. She couldn't help feel attracted to her. The green haired girl began to treat the bunny like the latter is her own child. Izuku had even asked her family and Tetsuo's mom if it was alright for to keep the rabbit. Saying she'll be responsible for the tiny thing. Not wanting to give her up for adoption. Well Tetsuo's mother and Inko actually trusted her to be a good owner to bunny, Izuku's aunt and uncle were a bit doubtful of taking care of such a little creature.

Both Hinata and Sakura told their young niece how much responsibilities the bunny will come. Izuku has already Hachiko at her side anyway. But Izuku promised them that she'll take good care of the rabbit and she'll give it her all to raise her. Her aunt and uncle finally give in and said that since U.A. allows to have pets on its' campus, Izuku will take the rabbit there and she'll also have to introduce her new pet to Hachiko on the day the rabbit comes home. Which Izuku gladly agreed to since she wanted both animals to get to know each other since they're going to be family now.

Which today is finally the day that Izuku will finally take the while bunny home with her. She had been in the pet store since she wanted everything to be perfect when her baby bunny comes here.

"I have everything I need for her when she comes home. Hachi-chan was already told about the new member of the family, so he'll know when I bring her here," Izuku said as she write down everything to make sure the baby rabbit will be comfortable at the house until it was time to go back to school with Izuku taking her bunny with her.

The little green haired was already walking towards Tetsuo's house to pick up her bunny. She couldn't help but giggle a little since she couldn't wait any longer to have her baby bunny with at home.

"Now that I'm taking her home with me today, I should start thinking about names for her. What should I name her?" Izuku mutter to herself as usual.

While the young schoolgirl was walking, the snow began to fall again. Izuku had brought a cage and a tiny blanket her baby. Izuku wanted to make sure that her bunny will be safe and warm on the way back home.

Meanwhile, All Might and Hound Dog were walking back to U.A. from an animal shelter opening. The former Symbol of Peace and the Hunting Dog Hero were chosen to be since the former would bring some attention to the opening and the latter gladly accepted since it'll help dogs more off the cold streets.

"I hope I didn't overshadow you, Ryo-san," Toshinori said.

"Not at all, Toshi-san. I'm just glad to have another shelter in this parts since that meant more animals getting a chance to have homes," Ryo said.

However, the Hunting Dog Hero soon smell something very familiar. The scent was of strawberries. There were not many people in the area since it's cover by a lot of snow. Which it give both Toshinori and Ryo time for themselves after being surrounded fans. The scent came off a powerful smell. Soon enough, Ryo recognize the scent of his daughter figure and the student who he wants to open up to him since he could see that she's going through some issues.

"Midoriya is nearby," Ryo said as he look at Toshinori.

Hearing his beloved student is near, Toshinori wonder what she was doing in this area since it isn't near her house. Surely she wasn't lost or anything. No one in her class lives here if the All Might remembers correctly. Ryo couldn't but wonder if she was seeing a friend today. His puppy... No. His student wasn't in any danger since he didn't smell anything near her.

But both men actually hope that she wasn't going to see any boys to where she was going. But they couldn't but feel to just follow just in case any male had any harmful intentions towards her.

Izuku wasn't aware that two of her father figures have been following her since they're just making sure she's safe. Although, they were even unaware to where she was going.

Izuku smile once she reach Tetsuo and Mei's home. She rung the doorbell and hope that her bunny was ready to go now. The door open to reveal Mei standing there with a smile and some dirt on her face. Which that meant she's working on a new "baby" right now.

"Wow, Izuku-san! You're finally here! Tetsuo is upstairs in his room and watching your baby," Mei said as she let Izuku inside.

"Thanks, Mei-san," Izuku said as she took off her shoes.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? My dad made some before he left to go to work," The pink haired girl said to her friend.

"No thank you, Mei-san. I won't be that long," The green haired girl said, despite wanting to.

"Okay. Tetsuo, Izuku's here to pick up your baby!" Mei shouted at the top of her lungs.

But there was no answer from Tetsuo.

"It's okay, Mei-san. I'll go and see him," Izuku said, bowing to her friend and went upstairs to Tetsuo's bedroom.

But the green haired girl turn back to look at her friend since she didn't where Tetsuo's bedroom is at, "I almost forgot to ask where Tetsuo-kun's room is at," She said with a bit of embarrassment.

"It's the second door on the left. I guess you never been in his room despite coming here a few times," Mei said.

Izuku nodded and headed to the bedroom of Tetsuo Hatsume. She felt a little embarrass since this is the first time in awhile to be in a boy's bedroom.

Once she reach the door, Izuku knock a few times to let Tetsuo know that she's here. But he didn't answer. Confused, Izuku knock again. But again the pink haired boy didn't answer her.

"Tetsuo-kun, it's me. I'm here to pick up my rabbit," Izuku said while knocking a few more times.

Inside of the room, Tetsuo was sleeping since he working on costume for someone named Katsuki Bakugo. Who Tetsuo pretty sure he meet at the party in Izuku's house all night. But hearing the knocking, Tetsuo finally woke up and remember that it today is the day that Izuku is taking the rabbit with her room. The bunny is with him since he wanted to be the one to give her to Izuku. He has no idea why Mei kept calling the rabbit his and Izuku's baby.

Getting up quickly, Tetsuo check on the bunny and saw she's breathing normally. He sigh in relief and went to his door to see Izuku Midoriya standing in his doorway. A cute is near his room. A blush appear on his face since this is the first time ever that a girl who isn't his mom, aunt, or cousin to be in his room.

"Hey, Izuku-san. Sorry to make wait. I've been up all night working on a costume for someone," Tetsuo said as he let her in his room.

"Thanks, Tetsuo-kun. I hope didn't disturb you or anything," Izuku said as she went over to where her bunny is at. The bunny slept in a cage on Tetsuo nightstand and she look more better than the last time Izuku saw her.

The white bunny woke up upon smelling the nice girl. The human smile at her and place a pretty cage down and a blanket just her size. The human girl than carefully open the cage and held her in her arms. The tiny bunny began to calm down since the girl is very nice and gentle. Although the bunny didn't really like humans, the nice human girl is really kind and warm.

"Thanks for watching her for me while I got everything ready for her," The human girl said to the human boy.

The human boy is very nice too. The tiny bunny was beginning to feel a little safe with him as well. She wonder where she's being taken to now.

"So, Izuku-san, what are you going to name her?" Tetsuo said.

"Well... I think I'm going to name her... Miyuki," Izuku said as she held her new baby in her arms.

"Miyuki? That's a beautiful name," Tetsuo said, liking the name for the rabbit.

Izuku smile at Miyuki who nuzzle up to her chest. She felt warm feeling in her chest and wonder what could be. But right now, Miyuki is hers. Hachiko will love her and protect her like he always to her.

"My little Miyuki."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, everyone. I just hope you all like the name give to Izuku's new bunny. All Might and Hound Dog will find out about Miyuki and have some misunderstanding because of Mei's poor choice of words. **


	15. A Misunderstanding

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back again to write another chapter for you all again. Izuku now name her new baby bunny as "Miuyuki", which means "deep snow". Now that Miyuki is Izuku's new baby, there will be some misunderstanding because having Izuku and baby in the same sentence can make people assume things. I don't own any of the canon characters while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

After seeing their student being lead in by the girl from the Support Course Mei Hatsume, both All Might and Hound Dog wonder if Izuku was simply seeing the pink haired girl. However, that didn't stop them from having this awful feeling from their stomachs (more emotionally than physically for All Might). But they couldn't just walk inside and see if anything was alright.

But Hound Dog had an idea. He whisper to All Might and explain his plan. The plan that all the male teachers had in case something like happens. Midnight, Recovery Girl, and Thirteen all think that the plan is childish and Izuku might end up hating being protected by them.

"That's actually a good idea, Ryo-san," All Might said.

Inside of the Hatsume household, both Izuku and Tetsuo were getting ready for Miyuki to go with Izuku in the snow.

"Make sure that she's all nice and warm up, Izuku-san. And be careful when you leave. I don't want you and Miyuki to get hurt on the way back to your house," Tetsuo said to her.

"I know, Tetsuo-kun. I've ready have a nice blanket for her," Izuku said, smiling as she wrapped Miyuki in the blanket.

Tetsuo watch as Izuku gently wrapped the white, little baby bunny in the warm blanket that the green haired girl brought. Izuku brought Miyuki up closer and nuzzle the rabbit who nuzzle her back. Showing that the bunny is beginning trust the girl that found her in that box.

However, neither of them were even aware that All Might and Hound Dog were outside and knocking on the front door just to check on Izuku. Mei open the door and was surprise to see two of the teachers from U.A. at her doorstep.

"Senseis, what are you doing here?" Mei asks confusedly.

"We've been told to check on students in their homes by school orders," All Might said, hoping that Mei believe it.

However, Mei already could tell that the two men are actually here to see if Izuku was seeing her cousin, Tetsuo. Probably following her here to see where she was going. Mei couldn't help find the whole thing too funny. Her teacher, Power Loader had even fallen for Izuku's cute, little charm. Poor Tetsuo has no idea of who Izuku actually is. Maybe Mei should finally tell him to make sure that her cousin will understand what he got himself into?

"Is everything okay in here, young lady?" Hound Dog asks.

"Sure, everything's fine, sir," Mei said. However, as much as she love Tetsuo, there's no way she could miss the chance to miss with him for denying her to create a new costume for Tenya Iida.

"And what about your cousin, Tetsuo? Is he doing fine, too," Hound Dog asks again, hoping that the pink haired boy and Izuku aren't doing anything wrong. For that matter, he couldn't see Izuku and Tetsuo anywhere.

"Oh, yeah. He's doing nice. In fact, Izuku-san is here right now. They're in his room upstairs," Mei said, smiling mischievously.

Hearing Izuku is in Tetsuo's bedroom alone, the two men felt like there's lighting going throughout their bodies. Neither them wanted to even think that the girl that they love as a daughter would be doing something that she's too young and innocent for. Power Loader said that Tetsuo Hatsume is a good kid, but even that couldn't stop them worrying about any possibilities.

"They... they..." All Might couldn't say anything since he couldn't bare to say that his precious student was doing something so adult-like. She's his little girl!

Hound Dog himself tried to think of many possibly ways of Izuku visiting the Hatsume cousins and not acting like her sweet and innocent self. There's no that his puppy is doing something that grown ups do.

"Yep! They're in his room right now. Taking care of their baby," Mei said, enjoying the reactions of the two men.

"BABY?!" Both All Might and Hound Dog shouted.

There's no way in hell that sweet, innocent, little Izuku had just had a baby. She's too young to be a mother! They both tried to remember of any possibilities of Izuku being pregnant. She clearly didn't show that she was having a child inside of her. She eat usual. Her belly didn't look like it was getting big.

But a dreadful thought came into their minds of the possibility of Izuku hiding her pregnancy from them. Inko would've told that her daughter was having a baby nine months ago and would've mad sure that Izuku would still be able to go to school.

Why would Izuku even hide her pregnancy from her loving and understanding father figures. They wouldn't stop being supportive of her even if she becomes a unwed, teenage mother. And if the father of her child don't want to be in her and the baby's lives, then they'll have a long talk with him about responsibilities.

"Oh, yeah. Izuku-san really tried hard to convinced her aunt and uncle to let her keep her. If I remember correctly, Izuku-san said that she'll take her baby with her at U.A. for the new year. By the way, Izuku-san's baby is the cutest thing I've ever seen! It's so soft and coddling looking! Almost make me want to have one, too," Mei said with a blush appearing on her face.

However, her talk on Izuku and Tetsuo having a baby together was too much for the two men, who fainted at the same time at her doorsteps.

Mei look at them after finishing, "Oops. Guess I overdid it too much," She said to herself.

* * *

_Izuku rock her baby in the rocking chair while she waited for her husband to return home and her five year old daughter read a princess story. Her youngest daughter has been fussing all day since her father left to go to work. She really loved her daddy a lot. _

_The young green woman smile as her daughter was beginning to calm down a little. She kiss her baby on the forehead. Her husband will be home soon enough. She loved him but she wishes that she could help more like she always wanted... _

_But her daughters needed her more than anyone else. Izuku won't leave her kids alone like she was alone in her own childhood. _

_"Mommy, will Daddy be home soon?" Her eldest daughter said. _

_"Soon, baby. Daddy said that he still needs to work on Uncle Tenya's hero costume," Izuku said gently. _

_"When I grow up, I want to be a princess and marry a prince," Izuku's daughter said, not caring for heroes like her mother and father do. _

_"That's nice, sweetie. I really want you to be happy. But Mommy still wants you to finish school and graduation high school. Even princesses have to go to school so they'll outsmart bad people," Izuku said. _

_"Okay, Mommy. When I finish school I'll be the smartest princess out there and every prince will want to marry me!" Her daughter said proudly. _

_Izuku happy smile at her daughter's dream of being a princess, like she was at that age. Despite dropping out of school so she could forced on raising her child, Izuku loved being a mom with everything that it comes with, even the unpleasant moments as well. _

_"Sweeties, I'm home!" Tetsuo said as he enter the giant house that he built for him and his little family. _

_Hearing that Tetsuo had finally return home from work, Izuku watch as her eldest daughter run downstairs while her youngest daughter smile upon hearing her father's voice. Izuku got up and walk downstairs to see her husband and daughter smiling and hugging each other. _

_"Daddy, you're finally home. I'm mad that you're came home late," Their daughter said, puffing her cheeks to show that she was mad at her father for coming home late again from work. _

_"Sorry, baby, but Uncle Tenya needed to have new coolers on his costume. Your Auntie Mei wanted to be the one to do it. But you know how she can get with her inventions," Tetsuo said. _

_His youngest daughter reach out her hand to him, basically asking him to hold her like he always. Tetsuo happily took his baby daughter in his arms while his wife watch with happiness. _

_Their oldest daughter hugged his leg while Izuku joined in their family hug. Despite not becoming a hero, she never the lost felt joy of raising her daughters at home while Tetsuo work to support their family. _

_"Izuku-san, I know things didn't work out like you dreamt... But I've worked harder than anyone else to make sure you and our girls have the best lives," Tetsuo said to his wife. _

_"Tetsuo-kun, even if things aren't what I planned, this is enough for me. I wouldn't trade this life for the world... I love you," Izuku said to her husband. _

_"And I love you," Tetsuo said, leaning in to kiss her. _

"DON'T DO IT!" Both All Might and Hound Dog shouted as they woke up at the same time with the former spiting blood from his mouth. Realizing that it was just a dream that they shared. They were both on the floor with the heater on near them while Izuku, Mei, and Tetsuo were worried about them for an hour.

"All Might, Hound Dog-sensei, are you both alright? Mei-san said us that you both fainted outside," Izuku said to her two father figures worriedly.

"Young Midoriya, we're fine. We were just in the neighborhood to check on the students that lived here," All Might said, not wanting her to think she was being smothered by him and the others.

"We were told by Nezu to make sure you kids are doing alright," Hound Dog said, hoping that she'll buy it.

However, upon seeing Tetsuo Hatsume holding blanket that was covering something in it that moved, the two men literally felt their world being shattered just by seeing the sight. Izuku Midoriya is now a teenage mother.

"Senseis, are you okay. Did you need water?" Tetsuo asks them. However, he could feel chilliness down his spin when they look at him with such tenseness.

"No. We're fine, young man," All Might said, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you for your concern, Hatsume-kun," Hound Dog said, quietly while he too placed his hand on Tetsuo's other shoulder.

Tetsuo could feel his life was beginning to be cut short by the stares that those two were giving. The aura around them felt like death was coming for him and his breath became hitch while he shook like a leaf.

"Young Hatsume, are you going to help young Midoriya with raising her child, right?" All Might ask in a calm tone, but it felt like the Riper was talking to the pink haired boy.

"Well... no, actually. I'm not helping her raise Miyuki," Tetsuo said nervously for some reason.

"And why not, young man? She's you're responsibility as well," Hound Dog said.

The pink haired boy felt that anything he could say might be the last thing he ever said alive. Tetsuo had no idea why are the teachers angry at him for unknown reasons. Why are they angry that he won't be helping in raising Miyuki with Izuku? Miyuki is Izuku's pet now and can't keep up with the responsibilities of taking care of a pet, especially a baby one.

Izuku, however, step in between Tetsuo and her father figures. Quickly realizing what they're talking about. Mei didn't understand how much trouble she caused for him since anything like this might lead to his doom.

"I don't really need Tetsuo-kun with helping me raise Miyuki. I can do it by myself," Izuku said.

"Young Midoriya, please understand that this is a big responsibility of taking care someone so young for your age alone," All Might said.

"You don't have to feel like you have to this your own. I can give you counseling if you feel like it's starting to become overwhelming for you," Hound Dog said.

Hearing how they were simply concern of her raising Miyuki all on her own, Izuku wanted to surprise them and the others about her new bunny. But Mei couldn't keep it a secret from them.

"Miyuki is my responsibility now and mine alone. She's my baby and my aunt and uncle are expecting me to take care of her on my own. I know that what I'm saying is a big step, but I love her and Tetsuo-kun had even said that he's happy for me," Izuku said.

"And... I know that I already have Hachiko-chan to take of, but Miyuki was just so hurt when we found her in that box. I couldn't just leave her there alone," Izuku said with tears coming down in a comedic way.

Wait! What?

Miyuki stuck her head when she heard Izuku crying. Seeing the three teenagers had actually referred to a tiny bunny the whole time, both the Symbol of Peace and the Hunting Dog Hero felt a bit embarrassed to misunderstood the whole thing. They should had known better than to doubt themselves on Izuku. She would have told about a situation like this.

"I should be getting back now. My mom and uncle will call if I'm not home now," Izuku said, taking her new rabbit from Tetsuo.

"Sure thing, Izuku-san. See you later," Tetsuo said to her.

Izuku smile as she walk out of the door while her teachers followed her.

"Okay, Tetsuo, I'm gonna tell you something about Izuku-san so you be more prepared next time," Mei said, crossing her arms.

"Um? Why do I need to know something else about Izuku-san, Mei?" He asks.

Mei wasted no time to tell her cousin about Izuku and her relationships with the teachers, especially the males ones. Apparently, Izuku has a habit of calling the male teachers dads, which ends up causing them to now look at like she's their daughter. And like every loving father, they don't let any boys date her. Almost every guy at U.A. don't go anywhere near her since the male teachers are scary. The only students do go near Izuku Midoriya are her male classmates.

"According to some of the guys, they would rather go date that blonde girl from the League of Villains than facing the teachers," Mei said, finishing the story.

Tetsuo couldn't believe what he just heard. The girl he has been getting a crush on, has an army of overprotective fathers. However, that didn't actually stopped him from continually to have romantic feelings for Izuku Midoriya. Even now, he remembered why did her name sounded so familiar, it was because he heard a couple of guys saying who would they date from the Hero Course, they all say that Izuku was pretty but they won't take a chance of making the teachers mad. Tetsuo couldn't help keep developing these feelings for her. One day, he'll tell her how he feels.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter. Sadly, Tetsuo won't be seen again after this. Next chapter will have Izuku doing her ballet show, with her as the star and the dads coming to see her show without her knowing with Eri seeing a ballet for the first time. A new cute boy from her ballet class will be playing the male lead/love interest. With Tomura Shigaraki may or may not ruining the play. I'm still not sure if I want to put Shigaraki in the story or not. Then again, I'm sure he'll love it to find out how much he and Izuku have in common. **


	16. Getting Ready To Dance

**H****ello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Thank you all so much for reading this fanfic of mine. Izuku will doing in a ballerina play with her as the main character. The play is something I've made up, so there's no actual play about it. I don't own any of the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs.**

* * *

In the ballet theater of Musutafu City, many of the dancers were getting ready to perform for their play tonight. Many of the ballerinas are excited to be doing the play since it's one of their most popular one.

"I can't wait for the show to start."

"I know, right?"

"I've been practicing this role for months. There's no way I can mess this up!"

"I hope Midoriya-chan is doing well at the moment. She's the main character in this."

"She's probably calming herself down since this is a big role."

"My guess, she's probably muttering to herself again in her room."

Speaking of Izuku, who's in her dressing room, the poor girl has been a nervous wreak since it was revealed that she was given the lead part. Izuku felt that the other girls are better dancers than her. She wasn't even that great at ballet. She may use it as her fighting style, but she never considered herself as much as a dancer. However, the other dance students always at that she dances the most beautiful among them all.

Izuku had her ballerina costume on. It was a sleeveless dress that was the color rosy pink while her shoes were white with tiny red roses on them. Izuku's soft hair was also covered by small flowers in it. She look very beautiful, but she didn't feel very beautiful despite what everyone has been telling her.

"Okay, I can this. Everyone's counting on me to do my best in this," Izuku said to herself while looking at the mirror in her dressing room.

The tiny green haired girl felt that she wasn't right for this role since her body was no longer petite and fragile looking anymore. Well her muscles aren't really notable at first glance, they're still there. The girl Izuku's playing has a more delicate body than Izuku herself.

"Maybe I should just tell Sensei that I'm not feeling too good right now? My understudy can take over," She said to herself.

However, Inko had entered the dressing room just even before that her daughter could even move out of her set. The green haired woman had just came in the theater with her family. Well the rest of the Midoriya family are taking their sets, Inko went to backstage to see how's her baby doing. Inko could sense that her daughter's beginning to have some self-doubts of her role.

"Mom, you made in time!" Izuku said as she hug her mother, who return it with great love.

"Of course, baby. I' wouldn't miss this for the world. My baby girl's a star now. I want to see her shine," Inko said gently.

Izuku knows that she could never lie to her mother. Sure the tiny girl has kept some secrets from her like One For All or that she has notebooks on cute boys she has crushes on.

"Mom, I feel like I can't do this," Izuku said to her mother.

"Izuku, what to you mean?" Inko asks, worried that her daughter let her doubts overwhelming her.

"I don't feel like I'm pretty enough have this role," Izuku confessed to her beloved mother.

"The other girls are better dancers than me. There's no way I could manage to pull this off," Izuku said, with tears getting ready to come out.

However, Inko simply smile and hugged her daughter again to calm her down. Poor baby girl didn't fee like she's beautiful despite the fact that she is. Inko herself has actually felt like she's the one who isn't pretty since she's overweight. Honestly, Inko is just glad that Izuku was blessed with a great deal of beauty unlike her.

"Honey, I don't care if you out there and dance flawlessly. I just want you to have some fun. Just know that I'll be proud of you no matter what happens," Inko said proudly.

Izuku felt her heart has been caress by her mother's kind words. Her mother would always support her no matter what. Inko has always made sure Izuku would have a happy childhood and loving family shortly after Hisashi selfishly left them both. Inko was the one that to tried to support them before they lived with Hinata. Inko has been the one to try to give her daughter some courage to remain strong after the discovering that Izuku was doomed to be quirkless. Inko is even the one that often told Izuku to be kind and caring towards her like a real princess. Hisashi had never done any of those things since he mostly brought her toys when he came back home.

"Thanks, Mommy. I promise to do my best out there," Izuku said happily.

Inko smile as she also felt her own tears coming out. Her baby girl is getting more and more beautiful each day.

A knock on the door caught the attention from both mother and daughter. Inko open the door to reveal one of Izuku's classmates from ballet class: Aihiko Akizuki. A young man with a mutant quirk that almost give him the appearance of a moth. His wings were big and beautiful with antennae sticking out of his head. According to many of the other dancers, Aihiko looks like a black witch moth. In fact, his wings and antennae are just about the only thing comes with his quirk. Other those parts of his body, Aihiko pretty much looks like a normal person.

Aihiko also has blonde hair and blue eyes with smooth fair skin. His body's also well-build and slender. However, despite his moth-like appearance, Aihiko has been considered to be the most handsome guy in the theater. Almost every girl in the ballet theater are after him.

"Aihiko-san, what are you doing here?" Izuku said, fluster to see one the most handsome boys that she knows is in her dressing room.

"Sensei told to me to tell that the play's gong to start in an hour and half, Izuku-chan," Aihiko said to his classmate.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for telling me this, Aihiko-san," Izuku said blushing.

Izuku has had a crush on Aihiko Akizuki since last year when his family moved in Musutafu City last year. He's nice to her and had often helped her if she had trouble with her dancing. Though Izuku never felt like she could managed to actually make her dancing perfect, she nevertheless felt grateful for Aihiko's help. She couldn't help but thought of the times of where she could feel the gentleness and warmth whenever she's in his strong and kind arms.

_"Why am I thinking of that?!" _Izuku thought strongly in her head.

Inko, however, notice her daughter's red face while the latter talk nervously to that moth=looking boy. A mother like herself could tell when her baby has a crush on someone. Looks like her little bunny now has another crush on another boy. The green haired woman smile as the two teenagers talk. If Inko remember correctly, Aihiko will be playing the male lead role with Izuku playing the female lead. Her daughter and this boy will lovers in this play.

Inko couldn't help but giggle a little to know that at the end of the play, both Izuku and Aihiko will kiss at the end. Her baby's going to have her first kiss ever. It will be seen by everyone in the audience.

* * *

**Thank you, everyone, for reading this chapter. The dads are going to see the play along with Eri and the girls from 2-A. Just wait until they find out about the kiss at the end. Also, I'm kind of torn apart about letting Shigaraki in the next chapter and have knocked out Aihiko and steal his costume. Just something I'm very tempted have our favorite decay boy to finally make an appearance in this story. Let me know in your comments, please. **


	17. Everyone Waits For The Play To Start

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Izuku Midoriya and Aihiko Akizuki will be the lead characters of their ballet play. I've decided to have Shigaraki appear and steal the spotlight from Aihiko by knocking him out. Eri's going to love the play! The girls will proud of seeing their friend on stage while the boys (except Mineta) decided to go see her while Bakugo and Todoroki are fighting over who'll get the best set to see her. The dads have no idea of what the play is about or the kiss at the end. I don't own the canon characters while I only own my oc.**

* * *

Everyone in the audience waited patiently for the play to start. This play is the most favorite in this theater. Such a beautiful story of star-cross lovers. A beautiful and innocent girl becomes the object of affections of the Moth of Death. And yet, she was betrothed by to the Butterfly of Life as an offering by her village to keep the crops from dying for the yearly harvest.

After dressing the girl up for her wedding, she waited for in a meadow that was faraway from her village where the Butterfly of Life will take her to become his wife. However, the Moth of Death takes the girl just before his counterpart could. The girl is at first frighten of the Moth of Death, she soon sees him as a kind and gentle being who simply is doing his job by keeping the balance of Life and Death. She comes to understand that without him, there can't be life without death itself.

The Moth of Death treats his new lover well and beings her gifts to show her how much she means to him. However, the Butterfly of Life is angry at his counterpart of stealing his betrothal and demanded her back. But the Moth of Death refuse to return his true love since her parents promised her to him many years ago when her younger brother was sick while they begged him to not take him from them, even saying that he could marry their daughter as she's their least favorite child. The Moth of Death agree and spared her brother's life that day. He waited for the day when she was of age to be his bride and watched over her.

The more he watched her, the more he began to fall in love with her. She was such a kind and warm person. When she finally became of age to marry, The Moth Death prepared everything for their wedding to make his new bride feel at home. However, he became outrage when he discovered that the girl's parents had broken their promise and allowed the villagers to send their daughter off to marry her off to the Butterfly of Life instead to keep their crops from dying every year.

The being of death was angry and jealous that his counterpart had taken his bride. The Moth of Death had always been out shadow by the Butterfly of Life as the people had always loved and adored the latter while former was always been hated and feared by the people regardless what he does for them.

"I can't wait for this play! I've always wanted to see it since I was a little girl!" Ochaco said excitedly.

"I've seen this play with my parents every year, but I never got bored of seeing this many times. Izuku-san will do great since I've seen her practice back at school," Momo said.

"I've only seen the play once when I was a kid with my family once. It was really amazing. I'm really glad that Izuku-chan in it. Her dance is really cool anyway, ribbit" Tsuyu said.

"Izuku-chan totally got this! I mean, no one else I know is a better dancer than her," Mina said.

"I have the soundtrack in my playlist. It's really good music. You guys should try to listen it," Kyoka said to her friends.

"I've heard that the male lead dancer is really cute. But I'm not surprise since Izuku-chan has always managed to get hot guys coming after her," Toru said.

The girls have been meet up and went to take their sets next to the Midoriya family. Enko waved at them and give Ochaco a hug after not seeing the brown haired girl for a week.

"Hey, Enko-chan. How're you doing?" Ochaco ask the green haired girl.

"I'm doing great actually. I'm entering my fifth year in elementary school in a few days from now," Enko said to the older girl.

* * *

_Lobby_

While Enko and Izuku's friends talk, Eri and the male staff also walk in the theater building. There's no way they would miss Izuku's play. Eri herself wanted to see the play since Izuku had shown her videos and movies of ballet many times. The little girl wanted to see one with Izuku in it. Of course, Izuku had often teach Eri a few lessons in ballet. The green haired girl had offer of letting the blue haired girl come and see the play that the former would be in this month. Surprising, Eri told Izuku no since Eraser Head was taking her somewhere else.

Turns out, Eraser Head and the rest of Izuku's father figures had already gotten tickets of seeing Izuku's play with Eri wanted to be a surprise for her hero. The little blue haired girl couldn't wait to see her very first ballerina play. She kept close to Eraser Head as to not get lost since they're still many people finding their sets. As she and the teachers, Eri saw many posters of Izuku with her being in the arms of a boy with moth-like wings. He was very handsome despite his appearance.

"Deku-chan looks very pretty in that dress," Eri said, admiring the posters of her beloved hero.

"Of course Midoriya is pretty, Eri-chan! She takes after... Who the hack is that guy? And why he's in the poster with Midoriya?" Present Mic ask as he stop to look at the poster with Izuku and some guy he never seen before.

"Well, something tells me that this young here will be one of the main characters along with Midoriya," Nezu said while a dark aura appear around him, scaring off a few people.

Eri continued to look at the poster before the realization of the boy in it. Izuku once shown her a picture of him when the former first introduced to the latter. Izuku told Eri that his name is Aihiko Akizuki who's the handsomest in Izuku's dance class. Eri could see why Izuku thought that way. Aihiko is indeed handsome. The little girl even remember when her big sister figure would blush madly whenever she talks about him.

"Deku-chan told me about him. She says his name is Aihiko Akizuki and they share the same dance class. She also says Aihiko-kun is the handsomest boy in her class," Eri said, unaware that she gave the young man some enemies.

Hearing that their daughter figure finds this boy handsome and having to see her being in his arms, the teachers were less than please of this information from little Eri who's clearly too young to even think of finding someone to be handsome. She and Izuku are still just babies.

"I think he's Deku-chan's boyfriend," Eri said.

Wait! What?! The male staff couldn't just believe of the words came from sweet little Eri's mouth. How did she find out about that terrible word? Did Mineta taught her some words that she wasn't allow to hear due to her young age?

* * *

_Mineta's house _

Minoru Mineta waited patently as he set in his living room for his fellow male classmates to pick him up for the ballet play that was going to happen. He couldn't wait to see beautiful women dancing around in tight and loss outfits on stage for everyone to see. He only could imagine what Izuku's costume will be. There's no way that the others will leave him behind and let him miss this opportunity, would they?

* * *

_Theater building _

The boys of soon to be class 2-A took their sets while they waited for the play to start. Well many of them haven't seen any ballet plays, they still came to cheer on Izuku. The girls say they can come if they like, the boys brought their tickets. While actually, Shoto get them with his father's card.

"Man, I wonder this whole thing's about. Everyone's seem to be excited by this," Hanta said as he look all over the room.

"I've heard it's a love story between some human girl and some kind giant moth thing. Though, I think it will be a better love story than Twilight," Mashirao, remembering the most painful moment of his life was being forced to watch the cringey movie he had ever seen because his little cousin was a big fan of it.

"I've seen this play many times with my family It certainly has a wonderful plot with a wonderful meaning of the balance between life and death. And thus, as the future class of 2-A, we must be respectful towards the dancers who have work hard on this," Tenya said as he chopped the air as always.

"Geeze, Tenya. This is just a play, not the Hero Billboard Chart JP," Denki said.

"I just hope that no animals will be harm during this play," Koji said, hearing that some small animals will be part of this play.

"I hope Izuku-san doesn't get sick from eating the cookies I've made for her," Rikido said.

"We all know that our Izuku-chan will outshine the rest. _Ma jolie petite soeure _is the most beautiful dancer I've ever seen!" Yuga said with a rose in his right hand.

"Izuku-san told she can still nervous in front of a crowd this big. I just hope she doesn't feel overwhelm by all of this," Mezo said worriedly.

"She has the strength to overcome anything if she put her heart into it. Also, I'm curious about this Moth of Death character. He seems like an interest character," Fumikage said with Dark Shadow nodding.

"Don't worry, Fumikage-kun. Izuku-san got this. There's no way she'll allow stage fright stop her from doing this," Eijiro said.

While the other boys were talking, both Katsuki and Shoto were fighting over who'll the best set since it'll them a better view of seeing Izuku. Of course, neither boy wanted the other to have it. The two boys even elbow each other.

"Get your own set, Icy Hot. This set is mine," Katsuki said to his rival.

"I do believe I was the first to sat foot in the building, so I'll should take this spot," Shoto said as well.

Seeing their two classmates fighting over Izuku again, the rest of the boys sigh while Tenya shouted at the two for behaving in such a childish manner. The only reason that they won't kick out is because a few members of a certain organization had knocked out all of the ushers for their leader.

* * *

_Backstage _

Aihiko Akizuki had just walk out of his dressing room. He had just gotten in his costume after telling Izuku that the play will start soon. But to be honest, Aihiko is too nervous since this is the first time he has ever been cast as a lead character. But he was more nervous since he's a mutation while the other dancers who played the Moth of Death were more human-looking than he is.

But he knows that this is a big change for people like him to show that they have places in the world of ballet as well regardless of their quirks.

However, just before he could reach to the others, he felt something hard on his head before he fell onto the floor with his vision going black. But he wasn't dead since he was still breathing. His body was then taking back to his dressing room where a certain young man with blue hair and red eyes took out a needle and drain some blood from Aihiko and drink it. The young man then suddenly transforms into Aihiko. The copy Aihiko smile at himself when he look at the mirror.

"Glad I've made a copy of Toga's quirk a month ago. Now, I can finally have her in my arms," Tomura Shigaraki said to himself in Aihiko's voice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, everyone. the play now has the League of Villains in it. Tomura Shigaraki has taken the place of Aihiko of the Moth of Death. Poor Izuku has no idea who she'll actually dance with. I'm pretty sure that counts as sexual assault. On one hand, I want to have the transformation to worn off at the near the end before the kiss. But on the other hand, I do want have Izuku's reaction upon realizing that she kiss her enemy on the lips instead of her classmate from dance class. **


	18. The Moth of Death

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you. Tomura Shigaraki has now taken Aihiko's place in the play. Now, he'll dance with Izuku in his disguise while everyone is watching them, unaware that Shigaraki had crash the play. Poor Izuku has no idea that one of her crushes had knocked out. Just wait until her father figures find out about this.**

* * *

The lights soon turn off and the music began to play. The audience watches in silence as the beautiful, giant curtains lifted up to reveal a beautiful meadow.

A group from the village nearby led a beautiful young in the middle and sit her down while a woman give her a bouquet of white roses. The green haired smile a little as the group dance around her as a farewell to her as she would be soon wed to the Butterfly of Life for an eternity.

In the audience, Inko cry tears of joy as her baby look so beautiful in that costume. Good thing that she brought a camera recorder to remember this night forever.

"Inko, you're going to make people stare at us if you continue to that," Hinata said to his younger sister.

"I can't help, Ni-san! My baby is so beautiful up there!" Inko cried as tears soon become waterfalls. Making the other audience members where was this water coming from.

Enko couldn't but smile at her aunt's actions as the girl was happy that her beloved cousin was dancing on stage. Izuku was always the most beautiful dancer in her class. Izuku's female classmates watch in amazement as their friend gracefully dance with the male lead character. Although Izuku always say wasn't that good at dancing, the green haired girl had no idea of her talent.

While the boys were amazed to see the meadow that the studio built for their play. However, Katsuki and Shoto were more force on Izuku in her pink dress than the fake meadow on stage. It brought up her innocent and naïveté.

Izuku smile as the villagers dance for the last time as they left the meadow to leave to her fate.

Izuku felt a bite better as a few small animals soon came up to her. The studio had gotten some animal handlers to get some tiny animals to join the play. The animal handlers had quirks that could handle animals and managed to get the animals in line for the play. The animals themselves seem to have taken a liking to Izuku so soon already during rehearsal.

There're five rabbits, four ravens, three mice, two doves, and one squirrel. The animals began to cuddle Izuku and nuzzle up to her. The tiny girl was quite warm to them, especially to the squirrel who nuzzle the girl on her cheek.

Izuku smile as she watch the animals move around her.

Eri watch her beloved hero play with the animals on stage. Izuku had always showed her many different of animals to her. Sure, Eri had seen people who look like animals thanks to their quirks, but she never seen a real life panda bear before. Izuku definitely has the signs of a princess on her. The little blue haired girl wonder if her beloved hero is in fact a real princess like the ones in the stories they always read together.

While Izuku was petting one of the ravens, it and the other animals then tense up at something that coming towards their way. Izuku look up and saw Aihiko dancing towards her. She felt such a chill down her spin. Which never happened before, or during the rehearsal.

The little animals, however, knew that this thing wasn't human despite his appearance. He wasn't the boy that dance the nice girl. This is a monster with a heart that died many years. They tried to pull Izuku away from him before he could get even closer to her as they fear for her life. They pull on her dress, but their handlers use their quirks to get them off stage. Forcing them to leave Izuku alone on stage with this monster.

Tomura Shigaraki, in his disguise, smile at the girl he has been longing to see after months of her not seeing her. She look more beautiful than the last time he saw her. She certainly had changed like him.

The false Moth of Death dance towards the maiden that was promised to be his by her parents. He took in her arms and smile at her as she froze in fright at the sight of the Moth of Death holding her.

Shigaraki smile as he took Izuku's hand in his, leading the tiny girl in his arms. The young couldn't but imagine All Might watching helplessly as his beloved student was in the arms of her enemy. This is kind of funny. The fact that Shigaraki is dancing with his fated enemy in front of All Might and the other teachers and the students of U.A. are doing nothing but watch the whole thing unfold right in front of them. He could only imagine their reactions as he steal Izuku's first kiss from her.

The male teachers had to keep their urge from matching up stage to pull Izuku away from that boy. The only reason they didn't is because they all knew that Izuku walk hard for this, and also because Eri really wanted to see an actual live ballet play for the first time. As long nothing happens on stage, they'll won't anything. Unaware that something will happen.

The Moth of Death and the girl arrives at his castle where he welcomes her home. Izuku blush as "Aihiko" twirled her around as the two of them began to dance on stage. The fake Aihiko smile at the tiny girl as both of she lean forward towards him, letting the moment of relaxing her despite of a large crowd in front of them both. Shigaraki thought back to the times he secretly watched Izuku in her dance class.

At first, he hated it since there was no actions taking place. However, the young man soon realized that he could use this against this silly little girl. Thanks to Kurogiri making the cameras set to their hideout before the latter was arrested. But as he watched her more, he felt some tingly feeling in his chest. It annoyed the hell out of him for months since he had no idea of this strange and foreign feeling inside of him as he had no idea of what exactly it is. The feeling was warm and fuzzy every time he saw her danced. Kurogiri and Toga suggested that the feeling was love.

Shigaraki wanted to vomited from hearing that. Him?! In love with a hero? That was the most stupidest thing he had ever heard. Him and Izuku were destined to fight and kill each other one day. There's way that any other emotion other than hate will appeared between them. But as time grew, poor Shigaraki soon began to realized that both Kurogiri and Toga have been right from the start. Tomura Shigaraki was in love with Izuku Midoriya. The villain love the hero.

When he heard about the play, Shigaraki decided to use this as a way to get close to Izuku, and maybe end these stupid feelings he has for Izuku.

The play continued throughout the night. The audience watch in aw as the two main characters as they fall deeply in love with each other. Many whisper among themselves as they all told each other that the main characters look adorable together. Especially when the girl blushes whenever she dance close to the young man. This, however, didn't go unnoticed by the teachers.

The Moth of Death showed the girl he love a tiny box. Izuku blush deeply as she knows this part of the story that she often find herself being extremely flustered. Shigaraki showed Izuku a wedding ring that was made out of dead flowers from his garden. The very same garden that the girl loved.

The girl happily accepted the ring and becoming the wife of the Moth of Death. She lovingly caress her new ring that was just place on her finger.

Izuku remembered when she was a little girl, she daydreamt of a prince giving her a wedding and they'll get married and live happily ever after. But she has grown since then. No longer dreaming of a prince to kiss her and her make her wishes come true. Izuku had to work hard to make her dream a reality. She's no longer a little girl who dreams for true love's first kiss.

Eri smile as her hero accepted the proposal from the Month of Death. He's really a nice person despite looking so scary and he clearly cares about his lover. Although the little girl knows that this is just a play, Eri couldn't but thinks that Izuku and the boy on stage with her would be nice couple.

The male teachers, on the other hand, were very far from please from seeing this scene being unfolded right in front of them.

"Well, this is getting a little of out hand. I mean, Midoriya is too young for marriage. Thank God, this is just a play. Right, Shota?" Hizashi said to his friend.

"I'm sure that Young Midoriya has no actual feelings for this boy. He might be just a friend," All Might said to the other male teachers. However, he felt that he was telling himself this more than the others.

Both Katsuki and Shoto were staring at the fake Aihiko with some jealousy in them. They made a mental note to make on how to win Izuku's heart after this play.

Izuku look at "Aihiko" in the eyes. The stage crew had drop dead flowers on them as the first act of the play was over. She felt her heart beating fast from this. The ring on her finger had been wore many times by other girls, but she couldn't help but being happy that "Aihiko" give her to it.

Aihiko was one of the sweetest guy she had ever meet. She's glad that he was doing with her. Before the curtains came down, Izuku lean in on "Aihiko" and softly whisper in his ear in her sweet voice.

"Hold me," She said quietly.

Shigaraki felt his heart beating fast from what she request from him. His arms seemed to moved on their own as they wrapped her in them. The audience love the act display between the dancers.

Unaware, however, that one of them was a fake.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. Sorry for not updating this in awhile. I've been a little lazy lately. Izuku has no idea that she's actually dancing with Shigaraki. Shigaraki himself is so conflict with his feelings for Izuku since he never felt anything like love before. Her dads, Katsuki, and Shoto are all not happy with the hugging scene. **


	19. Loving The Imposter

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Izuku still has no idea that Shigaraki has replace Aihiko and is dancing with her enemy instead. Shigaraki also has no idea that of Izuku's dads that are in the audience watching them. I don't own the characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs. **

* * *

Shigaraki breath hard as he could feel his perfect disguise was starting to wore off. He should drank the male lead's blood by cup size, but he knew that there wasn't enough time to do so as the play was about to start. Shigaraki look at his reflection in the mirror as his eyes return to their original color. His red eyes stare back at him before they switch to that male dancer that Izuku was supposed to dance with.

The blonde boy was still knocked out after two hours of the this silly play. Shigaraki wonder if he hit this guy too hard. But that thought was soon replace with jealousy. The blue haired young man couldn't believe that he was actually jealous of some nobody, but he remembered during the time he spied on Izuku and her dance lessons. How she would smile and blush whenever she practiced with that blonde boy. She never showed Shigaraki her smile before.

Shigaraki walk over to where Aihiko was at. Aihiko was simply setting in his chair the whole time while Shigaraki took his place and will be the one to steal Izuku's first kiss. The joy Shigaraki will feel when she realize that she kiss him instead of the boy she thought she was dancing with the whole time.

_"Midoriya, you have no idea how much you drove me crazy. You're did this to me! I've never been more toxic by anyone before until I met you... My little hero," _Shigaraki thought as his Aihiko disguise then began to wore off as he laugh crazy as his reflection on the mirror shown him of the imagine of Aihiko melting into becoming Shigaraki.

The young man stare at the blonde boy with a murderous look in his eyes. How he wanted to kill this boy right in front while Izuku was here while unaware that a villain has a classmate of hers being possible killed all because she ended having the villain being obsessed with her. He could already see the look on her face when she realize that this boy's death was all her fault.

"Akizuki-kun, the play is starting again, are you ready?" The dance teacher ask on the other side of the door, unaware her best male student was unconscious and there's a dangerous villain with him who stole his role.

"Yes, Sensei, I'll be there in a minute, ma'am," Shigaraki said in Aihiko's voice, still having the effects of Toga's transformation quirk in him.

"Could you also be a dear and tell Midoriya-san that the play will start in five half an hour?" She asks kindly.

"Of course, Sensei. I'll happily tell her that," Shigaraki answer in sweetly sick tone that made him gag after saying that. It made him sick for just saying something like that and calling someone else Sensei other than his true master.

"Thanks, dear," The teacher said as she left.

After that the dance teacher left, Shigaraki smile at the fact that even the teacher has no idea it was really Tomura Shigaraki answered her while her real student was still out cold. Taking out another needle out of his pocket, Shigaraki took more blood from Aihiko again and drank it like last time.

* * *

_Izuku's dressing room_

Izuku drank water after finishing the first act of the ballet. Despite her feet being tired, she knew it was worth it as the audience love the play. She'll continued to play her role as it made people smile.

_"I sure hope that people like my dancing. I know I tend to mess up the moves, but Sensei said that I still dance very beautifully," _Izuku thought as she drank her water.

Seeing her makeup was starting to fade, Izuku decided to put some more on... Aka have one of her classmates do it for since she's not really putting on makeup.

"I hope that Ichiko-chan will get here on time. She says I should wait for her to do my makeup for me," The green haired girl said as she look at the makeup kite before her.

As Izuku said that, a brunette girl with green eyes enter the room while panting hard She had two pigtails and black glasses over her eyes. She was also average height and a petite body with pale skin.. Ichiko Tomizawa is one of Izuku's close friends in her ballet class who became close to her after a year getting to know each other and is a member in the costume group and the one who has been working on Izuku's makeup.

"Sorry I'm late, Izu-chan. Sensei had me do the others' makeup for them," Ichiko said as she close the door behind her.

"It's fine, Ichiko-chan. I don't mind if the others need you more than I do," The green haired girl said before the brunette girl grabbed her by the shoulders and shake her.

"DON'T SAY THAT, IZU-CHAN! YOU'RE THE STAR AND YOU NEED TO LOOK YOUR BEST TO STAND OUT TO THE OTHERS!" Ichiko shouted as she continued to shake Izuku.

Izuku felt her head was beginning to spin while Ichiko continued to shake her. The tiny girl wonder if her brunette friend will realize that the play is still going on.

"Ichiko-chan, the play," Izuku reminded the brunette girl who remember of the important event they're in.

"Sorry about that, Izu-chan. I got carried away," The brunette girl said she started to work on Izuku's makeup.

In a few minutes, Izuku's makeup look like it never faded.

"Thank, Ichiko-chan," Izuku said as she look at her mirror.

"You' welcome, Izu-chan," The brunette girl said.

However, just before Izuku could ask her friend on how she's doing with school, a knock stop her from doing so. The two wonder who could it. Izuku thought that her family and friends had come to tell that she was doing a good job in the play. But when she got up and open the door, she was surprise to see that Aihiko was the one who knocked. Izuku could feel her heart getting flusher upon seeing Aihiko's smile on his handsome face.

"Oh, Aihiko-san! What a surprise to see you. Did Sensei asked you to remind me when will the play start again?" Izuku ask while blushing.

Seeing her friend blushing madly at the hottest guy in the theater, Ichiko smile and giggle at the happy thought of her friend getting together with Aihiko Akizuki who's known to be very friendly with Izuku since last year he came here.

"Don't want to be a third-wheel to you two, I'll get going now," Ichiko said as she exited the dressing room.

"Ichiko-chan, wait!" Izuku cried out to her friend. However, the brunette girl was already gone.

Izuku Midoriya was now alone with Aihiko Akizuki. Just the two of them alone in her dressing room without anyone here with them.

"So... Aihiko-san... How are things those days?" Izuku ask as her voice became pitch while still blushing madly, making her more adorable looking.

Shigaraki could feel his heart getting all flutter from seeing his enemy acting like this in front of him. She never once did that for him. Seeing her all getting fluster while he was pretending to be her classmate, had made him so strange in his chest. He actually founded himself liking it when he sees her like this. It suits her well. But this reaction of hers wasn't for him: It was for that other boy who seem to have stolen her heart.

"They're fine, Izuku-san. Yeah, Sensei said that the play will start again in half an hour," "Aihiko" said with a "kind" smile on his face.

"Oh! That it won't be long then," Izuku said as she twirled her finger in her hair while the ring still on her finger.

_"MY GOD! Was she always this cute?" _Shigaraki thought as he could feel his heart making a loud beat through his chest.

_"I probably look like a fool by acting this way. Aihiko-san will probably see me as just a little girl who's just playing hero," _Izuku thought as she stopped twirling her hair.

"You dance beautifully," Izuku said quietly to her classmate.

"Thanks," Shigaraki said while his face became red after she said that.

"You've always been the best here, Aihiko-san. When I ever watch you, I got lost by your movements. That's way I've been nervous since I would be dancing with you. The dancer I've admire a lot," Izuku said while she got closer to the false Aihiko.

Tomura Shigaraki had no idea what to do. The play was different, but having a girl this close willingly was so new to him. Remembering how warm she felt he held on stage. Her voice telling him to hold her while everyone else. But to Izuku, it was just them alone in the world for a mere minute, even when he was an imposter of the real boy she was attracted to.

_"What the hell did I got myself into?!" _Shigaraki shouted in his head as she lean on him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, everyone. Poor Izuku ha no idea she just confessed to her enemy instead of her crush. Shigaraki should count his blessings that none of the dads had felt something disturb in the universe. By the way, should I also make the person who's playing the Butterfly of Life in the harem as well? It would pretty interesting to see both of the dancers after the play. Just tell me how you feel about.**


	20. To Love and To Be Taken

**Hello, everyone. Your girl's back to update another chapter for you all. Shigaraki and Izuku are enjoying their little dance while her dads may or may not want to send Shigaraki, who's disguise as Aihiko, to a deep and dark black hole in space where no one will ever find him or hear him scream. But I mostly feel bad for Izuku. I don't own the canon characters as they rightfully belong to their real owners while I only own my ocs. **

* * *

The play was back on again. As the last act left where the Moth of Death hugged his beloved, the young girl was the garden of her beloved Moth of Death. Caressing her ring loving and tenderly. She was so happy that she would spend the rest of her life with the man she came to love so deeply.

She was surrendered by dead rose petals on the stage. But didn't matter to her if they were alive or not. Her new betrothal made them, so she'll love them as much she loves him. Besides, she actually enjoys seeing them despite wilted.

A few servants came out to dance for their new mistress while they watch over her on the orders of their master who was gone to collect the souls of the deceased for the night.

She did not mind that the Moth of Death was gone for the night. Se actually enjoy spending time with the servants very much. She had already earn their love and loyalty for getting to their master as the kind and misunderstood being that he is.

Behind the stage, Shigaraki watch as Izuku sit there on stage as the other dancers took their turn to shine. She smile at them while the audience adored this little play. The rest of the League of Villains were busy to make sure that no one in the audience were getting suspicious enough of him to call the police and the Pro Heroes.

The young man watch as the tiny girl caress that ring he gave her. Shigaraki wonder if this count as her being now engaged to him. He narrow his eyes as he knew what's coming next.

The young girl watch as the servants kept dancing for her. However, she soon felt something behind her. Turning around to see there's nothing there. She actually hoped that her betrothal was finally back from work, but he wasn't home yet, much to her disappointment.

However, she still felt something was watching her and turn around to try to see who it was. But all she could find was just a blue butterfly that landed on one of the dead roses. It was has been awhile since she last saw an actual butterfly and carefully went over to it while making sure she didn't accidently scare it. But it flew away just before she could even get near it.

Disappointed, the young girl was about to go back to the servants. But the blue butterfly came back to flew over her before went away again. But again, it flew towards her again. It almost wanted her to follow it. Which she did innocently.

The girl didn't thought much of it other then it simply wanted to play with her. She follow the little butterfly as it led away from the servants to the edge of the garden where the outside world was near. It led her to a beautiful white rose that was actually alive unlike the other flowers in the garden that the Moth of Death kept.

Eri watch as her hero curiously gaze at the white rose that suddenly appear in the garden of dead roses. The little girl wonder if the Moth of Death planted it for her to give something that's alive for her since he really loves her.

"Did the moth boy made that flower?" Eri ask curiously.

"We don't know, young Eri. This is also our first time seeing this, too," Toshinori said to the little girl.

Eri return her gaze at the scene. All the roses in the garden were dead. But this white rose was alive and in bloom. In deep down, Eri felt that something is going to happen to her beloved hero on stage.

Izuku knew that this the part where the battle between the beings of Life and Death will start. Two powerful creatures fighting over a human girl whose only crime was that of gotten the affections of both them despite being innocent of all of this. And yet, they both refuse let her go as they love her too deeply. However, Izuku can't help think that they should at least give the young girl a say in this love triangle of theirs if they truly want her to be happy.

She bent over to simply to touch its soft petals just to feel the life of it. She wonder what her life would had been like if the Butterfly of Life had actually managed to come to her on time and take her to their wedding ceremony that evening.

But as she touch it, a hand grabbed her by her wrist and pull her towards her someone, someone who wasn't her beloved Moth of Death. The young girl look up to see that it was the Butterfly of Life himself, and he look at angry as he pull her closer to him and into his strong arms. Which cause Izuku to blush madly by this act.

He had short, wavy black hair and deep, beautiful hazel eyes. He was tell with Izuku being only to reach to his collarbone. His figure was muscular and slender. His skin was snowy white with his hands, despite looking so rough, was so soft on her back. He was definitely handsome. His wings were butterfly ones of the color baby blue with elegant antennae on his head.

Many girls blush at the sight of the Butterfly of Life. Even the girls of the new Class 2-A quickly fluster at the sight of the handsome boy with Izuku. Enko wonder if this guy is one of the many crushes her cousin has. Eri wonder why all the girls' faces were turning red. Izuku always has her face turning red which made her pretty face look like a strawberry.

Among the audience, Katsuki look like he was going to kill two people tonight while Shoto was beginning to think about taking ballet lessons next year since Izuku did say that they help with her fighting skills. Their follow male classmates look at them with kind of feeling sorry for the poor guys on stage who have no idea of the well stronger and powerful rivals they just earn tonight.

In backstage, Shigaraki watch with an _extreme_ level of jealously. He knew that this is the part of where the fight between the Butterfly and the Moth of Life and Death would fight over who'll get to marry the girl they both love. There was nothing more than he wanted was to go on stage right now and decay that asshole with poor Izuku watches in horror with the knowledge that she was one that cause the death of an innocent civilian in the first place.

Meanwhile, Izuku's father figures wonder how many guys she's gonna dance in this play. Two of these characters are older than her while she's just a baby. Had they known that this play was a love story, they would managed to create a mission before school start again. Now they had to watch as Izuku was dancing with boys who kidnappers that are trying to make her character to love one of them.

This one of the most rarest of times that they pray that a villain will just attack the building right now to cancel this hellish nightmare of their little girl possibly being used in such a way. Tonight they just had two boys getting added to their emeries of boys list; which it was long.

The Butterfly of Life held his stolen bride tighter and dance away with her. But the loyal servants of his moth counterpart try to stop the being of life from taking their soon-to-be mistress away them and their mister. Unfortunately, the Butterfly of Life knew that this might happen. He call out his solders to fight the servants while he took the young girl with him back to his castle to start their over dated wedding.

Eri watch as the fight between the minions of the beings of both life and death fight on stage. Although the fight scene does have dance in it, it still felt impactful with the two group being determinate not to have the other have the girl.

_"Almost like what happened to me when Deku-chan and the others came to save me," _Eri thought as recall of that that day of where her life turn bright.

When it seemed that the servants were no match for the solders, their luck manage to turn away when the Moth of Death finally return home. The being of death took out the solders with no problem.

The servants told him what happened while he was gone. How the Butterfly of Life took his bride to his castle to finally marry her like her village had promised in order to keep their crops from dying. How the Butterfly of Life tricked his beloved into walking away from the servants to grabbed from behind and steal her when her guard was down.

The Moth of Death quickly gather his army to march to the castle of the Butterfly of Life to save his beloved from a forced marriage that she never wanted.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this, my lovely readers. We're now at the ending part of the kiss. Just imagine poor Izuku kissing a villain that she didn't give any consent to. We already know that she'll be a strawberry by the end of this little arc. Shigaraki will enjoy having his first kiss with the forever knowledge he was the one that stole Izuku's first kiss. Good thing her dads are there in the audience when things go wrong. **


End file.
